Awakening: Awakening
by Alice Nguyen
Summary: Every child was born with a name; either the child fit into it or it was born for it. I didn't know who I was or what name would fit me. My parents wouldn't bother giving me a name. Instead, they gave up me.
1. Prologue

**Prologue: May**

**Birth**

Every child was born with a name; either the child fit into it or it was born for it. I didn't know who I was or what name would fit me. My parents wouldn't bother giving me a name. Instead, they gave up me.

I was about two days old and all I remembered was looking up at these two unfamiliar people holding me and whispering in different tongues. They must be my parents. I guessed I was too small to understand English.

It was raining and dark and I was asleep. I wasn't fully asleep: I was a light sleeper. I heard the rhythms of the raindrops falling and hitting the ground. I knew that I was in a forest because I could smell wet trees and grasses around the area.

I was wrapped around a silk tablecloth and a brown hair lady, maybe my mom; with blue eyes stroke my hair. She whispered something but I couldn't understand. The women carried me up the stairs of an old vanilla cottage house and stroke my hair one last time. She placed me in front of the door and headed off.

I was cold and shivering. I looked around, taking in the scene. Alone, without love, knowing that my mother abandoned me. I wasn't gong anywhere if I was quiet, and I knew that even before my brain was fully developed.

I started to cry and the wooden door of the cottage opened. A women came out, her hair was brown wavy, unlike mine was straight; she had red eyes that I didn't think was possible to have. Her skin was pale white, reminded me of Snow White.

The women bent down and picked me up. I kept crying, to see if my true mother would come back, but she didn't, she never. The women cradled me and brought me inside. I was placed into a baby bed and I stopped crying. I opened my eyes wide and looked around the area.

I looked up and saw two different figures. The woman that had carried me and was standing with a man with red hair and red eyes, like the woman, must be her husband. The man and the woman whispered in the same tongues like the recent couple.

I looked over to see two other babies lying next to me. One on each side of me. They were twins because they looked exactly alike. The woman carried me up again, away from the twins, and gave me some milk. I gulped down the bottle and fell asleep, but I could still hear the man and woman talking.

All I dreamed was that I saw my mother and my dad, or so I thought. Questions bounced around in my head: why did my parents give up me? Can people have red eyes? Who was I? Who were those twins? Where was I? Who are those people in the house? But the most important question that was stuck in my head was: I wasn't human, and I know that, but then what was I?

Those questions bouncing in my head. It made my head heavy and I was still small, I couldn't take the pressure so I cried. The woman picked me up and cradled me until I returned to my sleep. When I woke up the other day, I saw four boys looking at me with blank faces. Among those boys were the twins I saw earlier.

The woman came and cradled me up. I looked at her face to see that it was full of love and weirdness that I couldn't figure where it was coming from. The woman smiled at me and I smiled back, the only thing was I didn't know how to smile, not yet. I looked around to see the man from last night seating in an arm chair drinking something from a crystal mug. I saw the red liquid in it and shivered. The man was smiling, but I felt uneasy.

For the rest of my life, I saw the woman and the man, also the twins and boys. But I never saw my mother, never. I started learning to crawl and I would crawl all over the house looking for her. We would go to stores and I would stare at people to see a familiar face with my same hair and those sweet blue eyes, but I never found her.

Days passed and I never got to find my mother. I gave up looking for her like she gave up me when I was beginning to walk. I took in the woman and the man as my parents and the boys as my brothers. But answers that I had when I was found never been answered and someday, I was determined to answer them.


	2. One

**1. May**

**In Third Grade**

My name was May Hamilton, the youngest and only sister among my four brothers' foster brothers. My life was like the others of those girls in third grade, still hate school, beginning our sunshine state books list, getting ready for the state exam, and that sort of stuff. Well in my life, there was some things that could be a little catchy: like being an adopted child, the only girl among four annoying brothers Derek, the oldest and mature one, Nicholas, the second oldest and the strongest one that always help Dad and Mom, Lucas and Justin were twins, Justin being a computer geek and Lucas being the naughty one, and then there was me, mysterious at times, stubborn and Lucas's favorite sister. It was just because I was naughty like him.

And there was another catch in my life; I lived in a family of ancient vampires. I must be scared the hell but no I wasn't. My foster mom told me that I was found in front the door steps wrapped in a silk tablecloth, they tried to convince me that my mother abandoned me was for my own good, but I wasn't easily fool. I got tired of them convincing me so I lied that I got it.

Mom and Dad were vampires and so was my others foster relatives. My brothers weren't vampires yet, but they are going to be at sixteen. Then Dad would bite them. They didn't need vampire blood because they already have them, they just needed the bite. Mom said that I could be a vampire if I chose but not till I finished school, which meant finishing elementary, middle, and high school.

Mom and Dad made me kept the family's a vampire colony a secret and I didn't need to be told twice for that. My brothers didn't go to school like I do. Dad homeschooled them, I couldn't because I was fully human. And Dad was teaching them vampire stuff which included blood and I was not up to that point yet.

Mom and Dad had to hide when they fed. The fridge at the bottom was full of human food to feed my brothers and me, and on the top section were bags of blood from a weird blood bank. One time, Lucas dared me to open the top section and looked at the blood bags for a whole ten minutes, after that I ran to the bathroom and vomited.

My brother Lucas would sneak out of the cottage and gave me a visit at my school. We would both sneaked out to the forest behind my school and sat under an eight hundred year old oak tree that the family named Samuel. We would talk about things and sometime put traps to catch rabbits that wondered around the forest.

Mom would teach us hunting and trapping skills, for use if we were attack by a stray vampire when we were still human, mostly that meant me.

It was noon right now, in Orlando, Florida. The brightest point of all. No vampires were going to be out. The sunlight didn't kill vampires, they just made vampires go rabid and then they might do a suicide. So maybe the sunlight did kill vampires, in a different way.

I was at school, and glad that it was recess time. I didn't have friends at school; it didn't mean that I wasn't social. Dad said that I couldn't have friends. It might be a great threat to the family. So I was alone on the swing, looking into the forest behind the school building. Behind me, I heard kids screaming and their feet running and thumping the ground. I always had a great sense of hearing and smelling. I was born with it and it was useful at home.

I kept looking intensely into the forest. The sunlight shined on me and it heated everything around me. I felt the heat and hated it. I didn't like how expose I was to the heat. I preferred the coldness at winter or maybe some snow would be great, but that wasn't possible in Florida. It rained a lot in the summer and but the heat was more powerful.

The teachers were afraid of how lack social I was with other kids and they tried to teamed me up with some kids but it never work well. I didn't talk to them and I just do things my way. The teachers somehow gave up on me and moved on.

I kept looking at the forest, not thinking of anything else to do. I had been doing this whole time in elementary. I looked at the dark shade of leaves and its dark barks. I looked at the shades that the trees were making and wished I had a reason to sneak into the forest. Then there was a figure lingering behind and maple tree and I smiled.

Lucas.

I got off the swing and looked around; making sure that no one was around. When there wasn't any, my smile widened and I headed towards the forest. As I got closer, I saw Lucas smiling and was having a great plan. I wondered how he was able to sneak out, usually Mom and Dad had high alert on him, especially because he being the naughty one.

"Hey," I whispered, looking over my shoulder to make sure there wasn't anyone around. Lucas said hey back and we went in deeper in the forest. I kept the smile on my face as we moved. I went over fallen logs and hanging-low branches to Samuel. I sat down on its root and leaned on the bark. Lucas did the same and we talked about what happened today. I told him about the Math test which was a waste of time, because I already learned at from second grade. I also told him about how I used Attack #5 from Mom to get rid of Milo Martinez in P. E...

Lucas told me how Dad was trying to get Justin into something physical instead of putting his face in front of the computer screen, and in training how Nicholas kicked Derek's butt. I laughed at that one. Then there was a jingling sound that made me smiled more widely. I looked at where we had set a rabbit trap and saw a white rabbit eating the carrot that we had put in the trap.

I got up slowly but I didn't have to, it was trapped and couldn't get out, but it was just for the fun of it. Lucas and I hurried over and I opened the trap door and carried the rabbit out. Lucas took out a wooden bowl and a hand knife that he carried everywhere. I cradled the rabbit on top of the bowl and waited for Lucas to slit the rabbit's throat. So I might not stand the blood, but I could do killing quite fine.

As Lucas put the knife near the rabbit's throat, I closed my eyes as I heard the sound of the knife ripping into the rabbit's fresh. "Rabbit's blood is good for strengthening vampire's bones," Lucas whispered into my ear. Still keeping my eyes shut, I smiled at him. As Lucas filled the bowl with rabbit's blood, I felt the blood dripping on my fingertips.

Finished, I released the rabbit which was dead and looked at my bloody fingers. Lucas took them and licked the blood off, I grimaced. When Lucas was done, he smiled at me. I gave him a disgusted smile and stood up. Lucas put the knife back under his socks and held the bowl full of blood. We went back to Samuel and sat down. We talked and laughed, teased each other and joked.

Then I heard the whistle and knew that recess was over. I stood up and was about to run when Lucas called my name, "May." I looked back at him, giving him a confused look. Lucas placed the bowl on the floor and stood up. He walked over at me and our eyes met. I would have been disgusted and teased Lucas about being so stupid, but as our eyes met, everything disappeared. Nothing mattered and for the first time, I wasn't disgusted.

Lucas face came closer and then tilted. At his every movement towards my face, my eyes started to close little by little. Then suddenly, I felt his lips on mines and then seconds passed and Lucas pulled away. I opened my eyes and it looked dazed. Lucas smirked and said, "You better hurried, May." I shook head and headed towards school. I looked back and waved Lucas goodbye. He waved back, as I turned around the corner and he was out of sight. I touched my lips on the way to school. I remembered how it felt when Lucas's lips were on me, how he was kissing me softly and urgently.

I shook my head at the thought. I couldn't fall in love with Lucas, he was my brother, and I couldn't fall in love with him. I just couldn't. I convinced myself on the way back that that wasn't possible. When I got out of the forest, I ran towards my teacher and headed into the building. For the rest of the day, I was repeating over and over in my head, "I couldn't fall in love with Lucas."


	3. Two

**2. May**

**Now**

Every name has a meaning, mine was May, and it meant just May, the name of a month. The month that I was found on top of the door steps of a vanilla cottage. I lived among four vampire brothers and sometimes it went like humans but more annoying. My brothers were all vampires now and I really didn't appreciate it. At first, I was thinking: Cool! I got vampire brothers. Then they started using their superpowers to torture me until I was eighteen.

Mom was thinking of a family party to celebrate my birthday. It wasn't really my real birthday, but that was when my foster parents found me on their door steps. Mom was planning on making a cake, but Dad insisted just a cupcake because everybody in the family except me couldn't eat.

When I just woke up this morning, I heard banging noises and headed downstairs to check it out. That was when I discovered about the party. I yawned and watched Mom, Dad, Uncle Spencer, and great, great grandpa Joshua set up the party. I grew tired of them and took and frozen yogurt and checked on my brothers. When I visited their rooms, it was all empty. I tilted my head in confusion and headed back to the living room.

I asked Mom where were them, but she just said that they're around here somewhere.

I went outside and stretched my arms and yawned. I smelled the smell of pine needles and wood. I looked around to see that it was empty nothing was moving around except birds, squirrels, and leaves rustling. I walked deeper into the forest, looking around for a sight of vampires around. I felt a cool breeze behind my neck and spun around. There was nothing behind. I looked around again. I thought I felt someone breathing. I rubbed the back of my neck where I felt the breeze.

I shook my head and continued deeper into the forest. As I went in deeper, a smile formed on my face. Someone was here. I knew it. Then there was the cold breeze again and I shivered in delight. I stopped walking and waited until the breeze was back and there it was again. I looked down and saw a pair of leather boots behind me. I intertwined my legs into the ones behind. The breeze whispered, "I know it's you."

I yanked my legs forward and the person behind me tripped. I spun around and laughed, pointing as Lucas fell on the floor. "You are so screw!" I laughed and leaned on a nearby tree. The rest of my brothers appeared from the background. Lucas sat up and rubbed his legs. He glared at me and I gave him a triumph smile.

"Yup, I was totally screwed if you're a vampire," Lucas teased. I tilted my head at him and then looked up at the rest of my mothers. They just shrugged.

"Happy birthday, sister," Justin stepped forward and gave me a light hug. Lucas leaned on a tree with his arms crossed, smirking.

"Oh come on brother, I know you didn't mean it," Lucas retorted. I glared at him and he returned with a triumph smile. I rolled my eyes and headed back to the house.

"What were you guys doing in here anyway?" I asked, still heading for the house.

"I don't think you want to know," Nicholas said, following me. I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms. I was sick of blood but soon I got use to it. I could look at a blood for the rest of my life. I couldn't believe that they still treat me like an eight year old.

I got to the house and found that great, great grandma Mia had arrived with Grandpa Finn and Grandma Katie. I hugged them and went into my room which was the attic. I didn't plan on doing anything on my eighth birthday. I just thought that I'd tell Dad to bite me and fed me blood so that I'd be like my brothers. But no, Mom was trying to change my mind, which was never going to happen. I looked out of the attic window. I saw Lucas and Justin pushing each other around and teasing. I rested my head in my palm and sighed. I looked at Lucas.

I knew that this was wrong but I couldn't help it. Whenever I looked at Lucas, I started growing Goosebumps. It all started when Lucas sneaked me out of school in third grade to Samuel and plotted a kiss on my lips. I had a crush on Lucas since then. I knew that it was stupid and wrong, but I wasn't his real sister and all a sudden I started having feelings for him. Lucas used to be the naughty one, well, he still was. But he was also the flirty one in the family and when ever we go to stores for food for me, he would flirt at the cashiers and I would get jealous.

I looked away from the window and headed to the kitchen where Mom was making cupcakes. I sat down at the dinning table and watched Mom baked. Mom told me to hurry off and go somewhere else, but I had nothing to do, so I stayed. I helped Mom a little, like giving with the measuring cup and or sugar and flowers, reading the ingredients our. After Mom put the batter in the oven I headed to find Dad.

I found him with Uncle Spencer decorating the living room, I asked if I could help but they waved me off. I headed back to my room, bored. I got nothing to do. I plopped on bed and looked at the wooden ceiling. Then I turned to look out at the window. Then something hit me. No one was paying attention to me, and I bet that my brothers got better things to do than harassed me today, so maybe I'd be able to sneak out.

It was Sunday, there was got to be something to do, right? I think I was just going to go to Samuels and catch myself a rabbit. I got off of bed and put on my jean shorts and a pale blue tank top. I put on black leather boots and sneaked a hand knife inside it. Then I grabbed my bag and put a wooden bowl inside it. I tied my hair in a messy bun and headed downstairs.

I was right when I said that no one would gonna noticed me. I headed outside easily without having someone asked where I was going. I jogged into the woods towards Samuel. When I got there, I dropped my bags and set up the rabbit trap. I put some baby carrots and lettuce in the trap.

While I was waiting for the rabbit to get trap, I sharpened the knife and looked around for something to do. I picked flowers and then leaves. I started collecting rocks and putting them in a circle. I took two rocks and hit them together hard. Sparks flew into the grass that I set up in the middle of the circle and it formed a fire. I took in the smoke and my nose flared. I sat down leaned on Samuel. I closed my eyes and napped.


	4. Three

**3. Lucas**

**She's Missing**

Everybody said that having a vampire life was easy and fun. Well, it wasn't that way. I felt like I was still human, just had strong senses and a lust for blood. I still get grounded and slept in a bed not coffin. I still get grounded and always the cute one. Well, I might have made up the last part. But being a vampire was like being human, there were just small changes.

It was my sister's birthday, May, my favorite sister's birthday. I heard Mom told about the story on how May came to the family. And great news, she's turning eighteen, which meant that she could choose whether or not she want a vampire. She couldn't do it right now, because she needed to finish her senior year at high school.

I was in the garage cleaning up some stuff with my twin brother, Justin. I always was the social one and the flirty one in the family. Dad said that why couldn't I be like my two older brothers Derek and Nicolas—or at least useful. I got my own ways around here and the grown-ups always gave me a weary look.

I didn't complain that much but just messed up things or screwed. I put the last cardboard box on the top shelf and clapped my hands to get rid of the dust stuck to it. I looked around; there was a weird smell around here, like something was missing. Who could be missing? Mom, Dad, Uncle Spencer, Grandpa Finn, great grandpa Sebastian, great, great grandpa Joshua, great, great grandma Mia, and my brothers were here. What could be missing? Then it hit me, May.

Ugh, that little weasel, I might be the naughty one, but May was the little weasel that always sneaked out of the house and caused trouble. Last time, she almost got arrested for bringing a hand knife to the mall. I sniffed the air to find May's scent. It led me to the forest, this was better being good. I went into the forest, sniffing the air. I found the trail that May made, it was easy to track her down when I was a vampire, and she smelled like vanilla and chocolate mixed together.

I went deeper into the forest. I looked down and saw May's footprints: she was wearing the boots that great, great grandma Mia had made for her. I climbed over fallen trees and hanging-low branches. The deeper I went into the forest, the stronger May's scent was. I finally reached Samuel and saw May sleeping. I smiled and then smirked. She must be hunting because I saw the rabbit trap set up and a knife in her hands. Then I saw the wooden bowl that we used to fill blood. I walked slowly, trying not to make any sounds: May was a very light-sleeper; just a bug from a foot away could wake her up.

I inched closer to her, then her eyelids twitched and I froze. I stepped backwards and walked slowly around Samuel. When I reached the tree I was right behind May. I smirked at her and sat down beside her. I pulled my legs in and waited. I wasn't patient I already wanted to wake her up. I tapped my fingers slowly on my knee and looked at her. I leaned in a little and smelled hair, which smell like vanilla and licked my lips. If May saw that, then she'd might beat me up. It wouldn't hurt of course. Then there was a jingle from the rabbit trap and I knew that May had caught one. I stood up and inched my way toward the trap. I saw a brown and white rabbit nibbling on the lettuce and I smiled.

I bent down and opened the trap door and took out the rabbit. I let her scratched and bite me a little but then it calmed down. I would have done the trouble, if not for May holding her knife in her sleep. I cradled the rabbit and took out some lettuce for the rabbit to feed for a while. I looked over at May, still asleep. I sat down and smoothed the rabbit's fur. It was silky against my hand.

"What are you doing, Lucas?" a familiar voice said. I looked up and saw May standing with her arms crossed, smirking.

I got up still holding the rabbit, and said, "Trying to finish the job for you." May shook her headed and snickered.

"Thanks, but I could take it from here," May took the rabbit from me. I tilted my head and put my hands on my hip.

"As you say, sister," I teased, and May snickered. She walked over to her bag and grabbed the wooden bowl. She put the hand knife that she was holding and the rabbit panicked a little. May whispered in its ear and it calmed down. May had that thing with animals, Dad used to joke that May was an animal whisperer. I walked over at her and sat down next to her.

May slit the rabbit's throat and the blood dripped into the bowl. As I looked at the blood, my fangs lengthened. May must had noticed because she glared at me. "Sorry," I said, keeping my eyes on the rabbit. After May was done, I dug a pit and May buried the dead rabbit. May cleaned her bloody hands at a nearby stream and headed back to Samuel. May sat down and leaned her head on Samuel, I did the same. I looked at May and she looked at me. There was something about her eyes; it was an unnatural color, pale blue. May had said that when she was a baby, she saw her mother with those eyes. She didn't want to be like her mother and I knew why. She abandoned her outside someone's doorsteps. I wouldn't want to be like that kind of mother. I kept looking at May's eyes, fascinated when May looked away from me and at the sounds of footsteps.


	5. Four

**4. May**

**The Strangers**

I stood up at the sound. There were footsteps. I must have been alarmed or something because Lucas stood up too. I hated that I had to break the connection that we were just having. I loved looking into Lucas's red eyes. I looked toward the sound. Lucas sniffed the air and I looked at him for a few seconds. "Is it human?" I asked, inching backwards towards him.

Lucas shook his head and then his face was confused. I drew out a wooden stake that I always kept with me from my boot. Dad had always had this slogan about always have a wooden stake with you. It was the first thing that Dad ever asked us when we go outside, "Do you have your stake?"

"What's wrong?" I asked Lucas again.

"It's not human, but it's not a vampire," Lucas whispered.

I shook my head, it wasn't a vampire or human then what could it be. Then I heard twigs breaking and Lucas stepped in front of me, shielding me. I glared at him and stepped forward but he stopped me, "May don't."

"I could take care of myself, Lucas," I glared at him.

"Not when this isn't a vampire," Lucas snapped and I stepped back. I hated when people protected me. I didn't need it, but Lucas was right, I didn't know what I was facing.

Then there was a rustling sound in the bushes and three huge wolves stepped out exposed themselves. I looked at Lucas and he tensed, we all knew what they were Werewolves.

I never saw them before but my brothers had. Lucas reached out for my hand and pulled me backwards. I stared at the wolf with silver fur, its eye were bright silver. The two behind it looked like huge golden retrievers. All the wolves had silver eyes and they all looked fierce.

The silver wolf shifted into a young man in boxers and stepped forward us with two hands raised, I heard Lucas snickered. "We come not to harm," the man said, "I'm Therese Black, and this is Collin and Daniel Black." He gestured at the wolves which were already in human form. They were all wearing only boxers and they had muscular chest, I couldn't help it but to stare. Lucas tugged on my hand to pay attention. I looked at Collin; he had fluffy brown hair like Lucas and brown eyes. Daniel had blond fluffy hair and silver eyes. I looked at Therese; he had silky black hair and very dark eyes. I looked at Lucas confused.

"Then why did you come?" Lucas said, sternly.

"It's a waste of time with them Rese, they're bloodsuckers, they were meant for evil," Collin said, and I glared at him. Before Therese could answer Lucas's question, I said, "Well at least they hadn't kill you yet." it was like I was snarling.

"May," Lucas said, sharply. I looked at him and rolled my eyes.

"So this is the orphan girl," Collin smirked, crossing his arms. Daniel and Therese glared at him and so did I. He just hit it; nobody called me 'orphan girl' especially not a werewolf. I stepped forward and snapped. Lucas caught my wrist and pulled my back. I snarled. Lucas glared at me.

"Collin, stop being rude," Therese said, then looked at Lucas and me, "I'm sorry about Collin, he's…a problem sometimes,"

"You think," I snapped, Lucas glared at me again and I just glared back at him. It was like a competition. Lucas gave up and looked back at Therese.

"We're here to sign a treaty with Jake Hamilton," Therese continued, "and I believe you're his son?"

Lucas nodded and leaded them toward the cottage. I grabbed my bag and held the wooden bowl of blood. Collin passed me and glared at it, disgusted. I struck out my tongue at him and hurried to catch up with Lucas.

We reached the cottage and I opened the door first and didn't bother opening it for the guests. I went right into the living room and shouted, "Dad! There're three Werewolves in the house, what will kill them?" Dad hurried off the ladder that he was using to decorate the ceiling.

"They must be here," Dad said in a hurry. He went right pass me and I glared after him.

"Hello? You didn't answer my question?" I raised my hands. Mom came into the living room and shut me up and said that I was rude. I rolled my eyes and followed her. Lucas had the guests seated in the living room. All my brothers sat in a different couch and I went over to seat with them. Dad and Mom seated in a love chair. The rest of the family stood, looking at the Werewolves. I rolled my eyes again and leaned my head on Lucas's shoulder. It didn't bother me anymore of how close I was to Lucas, I got bigger problems: getting Collin out of my house.

Lucas smoothed my hair. I glared at Collin. I knew that Collin noticed because he smirked and crossed his arms. Therese, Daniel, Dad, and Mom discussed about the treaty. "Why did it have to be on my birthday?" I whispered at Lucas. Lucas just said that it was a coincidence. I rolled my eyes and Lucas kissed my forehead, and that surprised me. But I didn't care. I relaxed more on him and played with his pale fingers.

I was into playing with Lucas's fingers that I didn't notice Dad calling my name, until Lucas said it. I looked at Dad, with a bewildered look. "May, may you sign here," Dad gave me an ancient yellow paper and an ink pen. I took the paper and read the headlines. Treaty Form between World Peace of Werewolves and Vampires. Then I looked at the spot where Dad told me to sign. Agreement of the Main Leader Treaty. Oh hell no, I was not signing the stupid form.

"No way, Dad," I tossed the paper back on the table.

"May, you have to," Dad said, calmly.

"Well, I can't live with him," I gestured Collin and he smirked.

"She's right, I couldn't live with this human either," Collin said.

"Collin," Therese snapped.

"May," Dad said my name, sternly. I glared at Dad and he glared back at me. It was like the competition I had with Lucas earlier, the only thing was: Dad won. I looked down at the paper and frowned.

"Thanks for birthday present," I said, dryly. I took the pen and pushed it down on the paper hard, until there was this big wet black dot on the paper. Dad glared at me again. I gave him a triumph smile of revenge and signed the stupid form.

My signature was messy, but I didn't care. I leaned back into the couch and crossed arms. "I'm sorry for the trouble you had with my daughter," Dad said. "She's one in a million, and she's different." I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, one in a million, can we just get them out of here please," I said, annoyed.

"May, that's very rude of you," Mom said. She came up with an apology and led them out. I took a relief breath and headed for my room. I plopped on bed and bury my facing in the pillow.

This was the horrible birthday ever! Then I imagined Collin smirking at me and I growled.


	6. Five

**5. Lucas**

**Treaty Persuasion**

I looked at May as she stomped her way upstairs and disappeared in her room. I went into the kitchen to see Dad having a snack, as the meaning of snack: blood bags. I sat at the dinning table and waited till Dad finished with it. After he was done, he leaned on the island and wiped his lips with the sleeves of his shirt.

"Hey, Dad?" I asked.

Dad looked at me and said, "Hmm?"

"I think it was harsh to force May into signing that paper," I said. Dad sighed and ran his hand through his hair. I gave him a glare. Dad always liked to keep secrets, but because this was about my favorite sister my only sister I wanted an answer. "Dad," I said his name, sternly and Dad sighed again, defeated.

"It was important," Dad just said three words and that was it. It was enough and I really wanted a real answer. So I glared at Dad till I won. "Fine, your sister is always a wanderer, and when she turned into a vampire, she'll wander into the werewolves' territory and she might get stake, so we had to sign the treaty." I snorted. There was no way that after this May would go to the werewolves' territory.

"She'll never gonna go there, unless she wants to kill Collin," I retorted. Dad nodded and sighed. "I'm going to check on May," I excused myself to the stairs. Dad just waved me off and headed to the living room. I headed to my room to get Justin's computer and my iPod. Then I heard Mom calling from below the stairs and I sighed. I headed down and found that I had more chores.

"Lucas, you still need to clean out the garage," Mom said, her hair was in braids and she looked like a mean teacher with her long black dress. I nodded and headed to the garage. I grabbed some car keys and pull the cars into the driveway. I washed Derek, Justine, Dad and Mom's car. And then started complaining on how many bird poop they had stuck to their call.

I stacked boxes, sweep the floor, and dusted the shelves. After I was done. I headed inside and took a shower. I wrapped a white towel over my shoulder when I came out. My hair was wet but I didn't do anything about it. I went into the kitchen and took out a blood bag and drained it. It would be disgusting, but when you spend to years being a vampire, you'd get use to it.

I returned to my room and grabbed the computer and iPod and headed for May's room. I knocked on door and called her name. "Go away," May yelled out. I smirked and kept knocking until she opened the door for me. "I said go away, idiot!" May snapped.

"Uh…is there a second choice?" I teased. I heard May groaned and slumped out of bed and opened the door. Her hair was messy and her expression was like she was ready to stake somebody.

"Go away!" May yelled and slapped the door. I rubbed my ear, because having super-hearing could hurt when your sister yelled at your face. But like always, I was stubborn. So I kept knocking on the door till she opened.

"You know I'll camp out here if I had to," I said, dryly and May groaned again and opened the door. At first I thought that she'd let me in, instead she threw a pillow and blanket at me and closed the door again. I cursed at her and kept knocking. May kept groaning and cursing. I was fine with that. It was fun torturing May.

Derek poked his head out at the doorway of his room and raised a brow, "Bro, do you mind?" I looked at him with triumph and shrugged, "Totally." Derek hit his head at the wall and ducked back inside his room. I struck out at tongue at him and kept knocking on May's door. Derek groaned louder and headed out. "Let me do it," Derek pushed me out of the way and unlocked the door with the keys that he had and the door.

I leaned and looked in. Derek returned to his room. I saw May on the bed, hair spread everywhere. By the way she was glaring at me, I felt like I was entering a lion's cage. I waved at her and she glared at me. I made a face and stepped in. I threw the pillow and blanket that she threw at me, at her. May caught it easy and sat up, still glaring at me. I sat on the edge of her four-post bed and looked around her room. She painted the wooden walls the theme of an enchanted forest and the curtains around her bed was light green, tied to the edge of the bed. On her walls were pictures and scrapes.

I looked around and a picture caught my eye on her nightstand. It was in a white and purple stripe frame, it showed May and I standing in front of Samuel, May was holding a hand knife and a dead brown rabbit and I was holding the wooden bowl with blood filled to the top. May followed my graze and saw the frame. She gasped a little and reached out to it and put it down, hiding the picture. I looked at her, confused. "Why did you do that for?"

"For some reasons," May said. I squinted my eyes at her and she just shrugged and looked away from me.

"Hey, are you okay?" I asked, inching towards her. May noticed and was inching away from me. I grabbed her arm and she gasped, she looked down at my hand and shivered. She looked up at me and nodded. "Are you sure?" I wrinkled my nose. "You're jumpy today."

"Yes, I'm fine," May persisted and pulled her arm away from my grasp.

"You sure?" May glared at me and said, "Yes, I'm fine," this time she did this shaky thing with her head like she was half shaking and nodding. I pulled my hand away and pulled my feet up. "So when are you telling Dad you're ready," I switched the subject. May seemed relieved and I glared at her. She just answered with a shrug. "Well, I can't wait; having a vampire sister would be cool, right?"

May nodded.

"Are you still made of that treaty?" I leaned forward. May glared at me a little, her pale blues eyes were like on fire and then it softened to the color of water.

"You think," then there went May snapping, "If I have my hands on the Collin dog, I'll strangled him and " May didn't finish making threats.

"Okay, okay, I got it, you hate the Collin boy, and I got okay." I said, looked at her. May struggled, but she managed giving me a smile. May was looking up at the ceiling and then she smiled her wicked smile. "Uh-oh," I teased and May slapped me in the back. May jumped a little in bed and looked at me, the wicked smile still. "I don't want to get grounded," I teased again and May rolled her eyes.

"You want to go out?" May asked. Her eyes were filled with wickedness. I smirked and came out with a stupid tease to make her laughed.

"Like a go out to a d-a-t-e or just a go out?" I teased. May laughed and slapped me again.

"No, idiot. A go out that means you'd might get grounded," May said. The grounded word hit me and I pretended to be scared and sneaked off her bed. She groaned and grabbed my arm. She dragged me outside and I teased and came out with lame excuses.

She led me to the forest and she climbed on my back. She said that her feet hurt and it was her birthday. I smirked and followed her direction. She wrapped her arms around my neck and I ran. I felt the wind hitting my face and the branches pickling on my cheeks. I felt the smell of May around as the wind lifted it up. Her brown hair flew back and for a minute, I could have admitted that she was hot.

I smiled and continued to run.


	7. Six

**6. May**

**A Little Revenge**

"I am definitely gong to kill you if I get grounded again," Lucas came out stupid excuses. I just rolled my eyes and smirked at him. Lucas knew that he was being a dick and just did his charming smile at me. "Okay, I can tell the future."

I laughed and teased, "Can you tell the present?"

Lucas shrugged and ran faster. I was on his back and I felt this weird vibrate that I was getting off of Lucas. I was totally doomed. I couldn't have a crush on my brother. That was stupid, but I got to admit, it was true. Lucas had this great look even before he turned and after that he looked more amazing. Seriously, looked at him shirtless and you'd drool in a second. Yep, that was how hot he was.

Now I regretted bringing Lucas with me. But I needed him to help take revenge of Collin. That little rascal, if he was a female instead of male than he'd make a perfect female dog. Translation: female dog meant bitch. I still hadn't told Lucas about my plan but I didn't want him to stop me.

Actually, I didn't know what the plan was. I just thought that I'd luckily find the werewolves territory and find Collin and gave him some more snaps. Then when we were very deep in the forest, Lucas stopped. He sniffed the air. Uh oh. Lucas let me down and I sniffed the air, like if I had super senses. Lucas frowned at me and took my hand. He pulled me back towards the cottage; he smelled werewolves.

"Lucas, let go," I shook my hand loose from Lucas. Lucas frowned at me more and cursed under his breath. I had to admit, he looked hot when he was angry. Ugh! I was definitely doomed.

"May, we're going home now," Lucas gritted. I took a step away from him and headed towards the werewolves territory. "May," Lucas said, sternly. Lucas glared at me and I glared back. I won and Lucas gave up. "Do you have a death wish, May?" Lucas looked at me, sternly. I just walked towards the werewolves' territory. Lucas kept calling after me and followed.

Lucas nose flared when I reached closer to the territory, and I knew that Lucas didn't like this type of revenge. As I reached to thousands of vines covering a passageway, there was some rustling sound and I stopped. Lucas sniffed the air and yelled out, "Come out."

A huge golden wolf appeared from the vines. It snarled and snapped, but when it spotted us, it returned to human form. I rolled my eyes and took a step forward. Collin was shirtless, which made Lucas stiffened. I glanced back at him and ushered him to follow me.

"What are you doing here," Collin growled. I lifted my chin and squinted my eyes at him.

"I thought that I was going to give revenge, but I got something else to do here," I said. Forget about Collin, I wondered what the werewolves' territory was like. As I stepped forward the vines, Collin did nothing to stop me, neither did Lucas. As I passed the blanket of vines, the sight amazed me.

It was like a hidden city here. The houses were small but looked ancient. It was made with either wood or mud. The people were ancient clothes like people from Mesopotamia. I looked over my shoulder to see that Lucas and Collin had followed me inside. I walked down the road, which was sandy with white sand and pebbles. As I passed people, they gasped and whispered something that I could barely hear. Some people snickered at Lucas and I glared at them. Lucas appeared beside and tugged me to be careful. I looked at him and then at the people that was whispering. I wondered what they were saying. "What are they saying?" I whispered to Lucas.

"They're saying that you two are insane," I spun around to see that Collin was eavesdropping. I glared at him and he just gave me a smile. I continued to walk until a little girl came running to me and tripped in front of me. Her mother gasped and ran towards her, but stopped when she saw me. I looked down at the girl and smiled. I bent down and helped the girl up.

The mother gasped at me and I smiled more widely. As the girl stand properly and she made an apology but I waved it off. The little girl reminded me of when I was small. She had brown hair like mine but it was curly, mine was wavy; her skin was dark, mine was like pale; and she was troublesome as I was. As the little girl ran towards her mother, I looked over at her and smiled.

Lucas ran to my side and asked if I was okay. Collin was at the girl's mother, checking on the girl. I nodded and looked over at Collin. He checked the girl's leg and it was the first time I saw another side of Collin. I went over and looked at the girl's mother. Her hair was tied into a messy bun and there was concern in her face. "Is she okay?" I asked, bending down.

"She-she's not a v-vampire?" the mother stumbled.

"Not yet," I gave her a smile. Then looked down at the girl.

"She's fine, just a bruise," Collin said, standing up. The mother thanked Collin. I remained down and looked at the girl.

"You know look very pretty?" I complimented the girl. She smiled up at me and all a sudden, everything melted inside of me.

The girl nodded. "Thanks."

"What's your name," I asked, stroking the girl's softy hair.

"Faith," the girl answered. Her voice was sweet like honey and I smiled wider.

"Well, my name's May."

"As a meaning of the month?" Faith laughed, softly. I nodded and told her about how I was adopted. "Wow that must be difficult to lose your real mother."

I pulled my hand back and thought about it, it was heartbreaking when I was growing up, but I got over it soon. "Yeah, sometimes," I looked at her. I stood up and looked over at Lucas and Collin. They looked like they were bored but I knew that they were heartbreaking right now. I smiled at them and said hello to Faith's mother. She waved me goodbye, nervously. "Are you sure she's okay?" I asked Collin. He nodded and I looked over at Lucas. There was a wicked smile on my face and Lucas knew the sign. Whenever I felt a little sad or down, I would run. I got it from Mom and Lucas; they were the fastest in the family.

Lucas gave me a wink, and we ran ahead towards the cliff at the end of the road. "One…two…three!" I yelled out and ran. Of course, Lucas beat me to it. But it was fun. When we reached the cliff, I wasn't breathing hard. That was the catch with Mom and Dad, I was a very fast runner: gifted. Collin was behind us with Therese.

"Hey," I said to Therese.

"It's nice to meet you again, May," Therese said, this voice was deep like Dad's. He gave a nod at Lucas and headed off.

"Nice place," I said to Collin and he smirked. "Okay I take that back."

"You scared my people," Collin said. I gave him a confused look and said, "I'm human."

"They thought you were vampire already because you don't spell like human."

"Maybe vampire scent rubbed off on me," I tilted my head. Lucas took his blackberry and checked the time.

"May, its five fifty," Lucas said, "we need to get home for dinner; you didn't even have lunch yet."

"I'm not hungry," I insisted. Then my stomach growled and I cured under my breath. "Fine." I climbed on Lucas back and waved goodbye to Faith and headed to the cottage.

We reached the cottage and there was a huge smile on Lucas's face. I raised a bow and asked, "Are you okay?" I crossed my arms at him. He gave me a shrug and did the maybe, maybe not? Thing. I rolled my eyes and opened the door. Everyone inside jumped out and yelled, "Surprise." I covered my ears and dropped my mouth.

"Oh look, she's surprise," Justine pointed out and I glared at him a little.

"I was covering my ears because you guys were so loud, genius," I stopped glaring at him and gave him a pat on the back. "But anyway thanks guys." I hugged Mom and Dad and all the grown-ups. I looked over my shoulder at Lucas and smirked he knew I hated surprises.

I was on the couch with Grandma Katie. She brushed my hair and played with it. She would braid it and then unbraid it. Sometimes she would look over at Grandpa Jake and snickered. I looked at everybody talking and playing around. I saw one of my half cousins still human playing her my brothers. Mom and Dad were out with Derek to run some errands but would be back soon.

I looked at Lucas and saw that he was playing with one of the little boys and I smiled. This was what I hoped for—seeing people happy and that there was hope in the world. I wondered if my life would be like this if my real mom hadn't abandon me. Would my life be this happy? Would I ever meet Lucas and my foster brothers? Would it change everything if my mom hadn't abandoned me?

My face must be down because Lucas looked at me and frowned. I gave him a gentle smile and washed the questions away. But it'd come back soon, I got a feeling and then a threat.


	8. Seven

**7. May**

**What is real—is Evil**

There was a knock and everybody looked at the door. All a sudden I got this feeling that something was wrong. It was a weird feeling that I had ever felt before. It was like fear and something like rage. It was a wrong feeling felt like I needed to keep the people in my house from opening the door…like the person at the door was trying to steal my procession.

"I'll get it," I said. I got off of the couch and headed for the door. The uneasy feeling grew inside of me as I got closer to the door. When I opened the door, there were two figures that look so familiar, but I couldn't put a finger on it. My eyes met the females and it took me back. She got blue eyes…like seriously, pale blue eyes exactly like mines. Her hair was dark wavy like mine and then the picture of my real mom abandoning me fit in at the sight. "Oh god," I breathed.

"Hello May, it was nice to see you again, since…oh I don't know…18 years," the women said. She gave me a smile and I hated it. I didn't know why but I just hated what the woman was doing. I looked over at the man, his eyes were pale blue and he was wearing a suit like in medieval time movies where men have to dress like gentlemen with their little hat and stick. "I guess you still remember me," the woman added.

I stumbled back a few steps away from them, pointing accusing at them. Lucas looked very pissed off and hurried before anyone else to my side. "Excuse me_—_" Lucas started, but when he followed my graze to the woman's eyes, he saw what the horror in my eyes was. Lucas stepped in front of me and glared at the two strangers_—_or should I say: my true parents.

"Little boy, didn't your parents taught that staring at people is rude?" the man_—_my true dad snapped at Lucas. Okay so this whole appearing during my birthday party already tipped me off, but insulting my brother was out of line for me. Rage swirled around me and I was on my last nerve of calmness. Oh wait, I didn't have one.

"Hey," I snapped. "At least he gives me love and a proper family, what did you give me? I wrapped in a tablecloth on the floor at night, and it was raining?' I glared at them, I never felt this type of rage before and soon portraits from the wall was getting off and flying right at them. But then the man raised his hand and the portrait dropped to the floor with loud clatters. Lucas pulled me back, but I was determined to fight back and win.

I didn't care what just happen with the portraits, I just let my rage consumed me and took over me. The portraits lifted up from the floor and were flying right at them, but they kept stopping them. Sooner enough, the woman was pissed and then Lucas was groaning and hugged at his chest. He fell to his knees, fighting back the pain. All the rage in me disappeared at the sight of Lucas and I glared at them. I bent down to help Lucas up, but the pain was still there. Everybody rushed to us and snarled at the strangers.

"Now that you're rage was gone, we could finish our greetings, shall we?" the woman said. I stood up immediately and swung a fist at the woman. It hit her with a smack but she felt no pain. I didn't either. But in the woman's eyes, I saw the blue turned into a dark solid color. "Now young lady is that how you treat your mother!" the woman raged. She slapped me in the face and then my eyes were full of rage but I knew that it didn't turn color like hers.

Mom, Dad, and Derek arrived and saw the woman's hand made contact with my face and that was it with Mom. "Get away from my daughter, you nasty bitch!" Mom snapped. I looked at them, relieved. I pushed between the man and woman and rushed toward Mom and Dad. I hugged them and then let those settled things. When the woman and man turned to face, Mom and Dad froze. They saw their eyes_—_pale blue like mines.

"So this is the woman that I gave up to," the woman said, "Well, let's get a proper introduction, shall we? I'm May's true mother, Massey Wild." Massey stepped forward and gave out a hand for a shake. Mom looked at it and frowned. Massey dropped her hand and introduced the man, "and this is my husband_—_May's true father, Michele Wild."

Dad snickered and Mom frowned even more. Lucas recovered and hurried over at me. He hugged me tightly_—_which made some raised eyebrows from Massey and Michele. Mom sniffed the air and her nose flared, "Their demons," Mom muttered to Dad. I looked at them, confused. Okay, so I hadn't met a demon, but I knew that it exists. Hello? I lived with vampires and played dead with some werewolves, nothing could surprise me more.

But all my mood of sarcastic was gone when Mom and Dad turned their heads down at me. "But she's human," Dad insisted. I took a step backward.

"Mom what's going on?" I asked, nervously, looking from Dad to Mom.

"But that's impossible, May smelled like human," Mom shook head. I looked over at Massey and Michele and snarled. They all smirked at Mom and Dad's confusion. Then there was puzzles jumping in my head. If Massey and Michele were demons, then…that made me_—_uh oh. I'm a demon. But that was impossible, if I was a demon, Mom and Dad could sniffed it out of me, right? They said that I smelled like chocolate, werewolves poison. Werewolves couldn't eat humans, because they were half dogs and chocolate was poison to them. Only humans smelled like poison, and that was what I smelled.

This time Lucas sniffed the air and then his eyes widened. I asked him what it was but he kept waving it off, saying that it was nothing. Massey looked at the silver old fashion watch on her wrist and whispered something to Michele. If I was a demon, didn't I have super-hearing and all that stuff or it was just on werewolves and vampires? If that was true, then I was totally wanted to change. But I was a demon, I could I be bitten or no? All those questions bounced inside my mind and were causing me dizzy. "We better be going now, or else Queen Nikita would be furious if we arrived late," Massey said. They walked passed us, Michele gave me a nod and Massey just waved. Who the hell was Queen Nikita? Well it was obviously a queen; could there be a demon queen? God, they must have a lot of politics going on with demons and I thought that werewolves were the most boring species in the world.

Mom and Dad ushered everyone inside to the living room, except for Lucas and me. Lucas and I headed to my room and closed the door behind us. I sat on my bed and watched as Lucas paced back and forth around the room. I watched him, worried. There was concerned and I knew it.

"Lucas, what's going on?" I asked.

"Nothing, May," he said in a hurry and I frowned. There was definitely going on here.

"Lucas," I said his name, trying to draw out the answers. Lucas sighed and hurried over and sat next to me on bed. He looked sternly into my eyes. "Lucas?" I asked again.

"May, what did Mom told you smell like?" Lucas randomly asked. I raised one eyebrow at him, totally confused and if I didn't have an answer, I might go insane.

"Chocolate?" I said, not sure. Lucas looked away and sighed again.

"That's not what I smell on you," Lucas muttered. He looked up at me and added, "You smell like chocolate and vanilla mixed together, and when I smelled Massey and Michele, they just smell like vanilla." He sighed again, and this time I made a face at it, "That's the point that I don't understand."

"Which is?" I asked.

"Mom and Dad and the rest of the family can't smell the demon scent of you, only the human scent, except me. But if you were truly a demon than you should only smelled like vanilla, there shouldn't be human scent interfering with it." I nodded. "I think what you saw today—Massey and Michele_—_one of them is not your true parent."

"So you're saying that I either have a human mom and a demon dad or a demon mom and a human dad?' I reassured myself.

"Yeah, and it's confusing that how could I be the only one who could sniff out your demon's blood? Shouldn't others smell it too?" I shrugged.

"Can demons cast spells or things like those?" I asked. Lucas shook his head.

"You can't ask me about demons, I know nothing about them," Lucas said. "Dad knows, but I am certain that he won't be telling you anything, but the only fact that I know is that Latinos version of demons are all facts. You got too got to the library to check them out; at least you'd know their powers and skills but you can't know what they actually smell like, though."

"Okay, that's good," I said and got off of bed. I headed to my closet and grabbed a leather jacket and a blue leather handbag. I was about to touch the door handle, when Lucas swung me to the wall and cornered me. "Lucas, what the heck?"

"What were you think you're doing?" Lucas said, sternly.

"What do you think I was doing, doing research, of course," I told him. Lucas glared at me and I glared back. For the first time, Lucas won me over and I hated it. I muttered curses under my breath. I sat back down on bed and sighed, helplessly. "Then what am I going to do?"

"Well, there was no way that Mom and Dad would let you go outside, and tomorrow's Monday, so you'd be in school and that is only when you could go outside." Lucas said. "Dad might post Nicholas, Justin, and me to guard you while you're at school. You can go to the Herndon Branch library when I'm on patrol but that was going to be like fifteen minutes so you better find the books online and tomorrow it wouldn't take a long time for you to pick out which one you need."

"Okay, I'll take Justin's computer," I stood up and when I looked over my shoulder, I saw Justin's computer and remembered that Lucas had bring it over so that we could play some games on it. I took it and went over to my wooden desk near the corner. I went to Google and typed in _ .info. _I reached the website and typed in Latinos Demons. 410 results showed up on the screen and I glared at Lucas, "There was no way I am searching through this."

Lucas rolled his eyes and I snickered. He kicked me off half of the chair so that he could sit with me. He typed in with swift movements that I just saw a blur with his hands on the keyboard. I looked at the search bar and read, _"Mark Lextor?"_ I gave Lucas a confuse look. "I never heard of him," I said.

"He's a demon," Lucas explained. I raised a brow at him.

"I thought that you don't know anything about demons?" I said.

"I didn't say that I don't know anything about Dad's friends."

"Why don't I know him?" I asked.

"You were in school," Lucas told me, evenly.

"I was totally giving him a speech of hiding things from me," I muttered and Lucas snorted.

I looked at the results and frowned, there was nothing about demons. He was a Latinos but he didn't write anything about demons. "Lucas, this is useless," I told him, "Are you sure this is the right guy?" Lucas nodded. "But he wrote nothing about demons, how do you know he's an author anyway?"

"Dad has a demon book in his office," Lucas said. I gave him a glare. Well, why didn't you say it earlier?

"Then why are we doing this anyway, let's sneak into Dad's office and take it, wouldn't that be easier?" I insisted.

"It would if I hadn't ripped out all the pages," he muttered. I glared at him more.

"You did what?" I snapped. "Why did you do that?"

"Well, I didn't know that I have a demon sister," he defended and I rolled my eyes and leaned back in my chair. "This is your entire fault that I had to go into this trouble just for a book."

"Fine it is, happy?"

I smacked him in the back of his head and got up from the chair and paced the room. "Well, this Mark Lextor doesn't write books about demons." I growled.

"Yeah he does," Lucas stood up. "Dad hid a copy in a wall in the library so that it'll won't be check out from humans." Now I was back with glaring at him until my eyes popped right out.

"Thank you for telling me _after_ five minutes had passed on that stupid computer, lextat." I snapped.

"Why can't I have a nice demon sister?" muttered Lucas and I threw at pillow at him. "Okay so tomorrow, when I'm on patrol which will be your lunch time, just sneaked out of school and then we go to Herndon Branch Library, how is that?" Lucas asked. I nodded. I sat down on my bed. I leaned on the wall and pulled my legs up.

It was almost 9:30 and Lucas still stayed with me in my room. He snuggled close to me in bed and whispered things like _'it's going to be okay'_ and _'there's nothing to worry about.'_ I had school at 8:00 so Lucas was trying to make me fall asleep. I finally closed my eyes at 9:46.

I hoped that what had happened to today would be a dream and that I was sleeping the whole time, but I woke up.

And faced what I truly was. A monster.


	9. Eight

**8. Lucas**

**A Hidden Power**

I held May until I knew that she was fully asleep. I placed her head on the silk covered pillow and pulled up the wool blanket and went out to the living room.

Mom and Dad was still discussing about the encounter of May's true parents. May and I had already figured that either Massey or Michele was fake. May have human and demon's blood. There was no way that she came from fully demons. I sat on the couch between Justin and Nicholas.

"If that little bitch, Massey, touch my daughter again then I was totally going to burn her." Mom swore. Dad tried to calm her but it didn't work quite well. Mom and Dad looked at me and asked if May was asleep yet. I nodded.

"Good, she been through to much today," Dad said. "I just hope that school tomorrow would clear her mind again."

"How could she?" Mom snapped. "She didn't have friends to help her take her mind of that bitch."

"Savanna, we have kids here," Dad reminded her. But Mom was on her last nerve.

"I don't care!" Mom threw her hands up. "My sons need to know too, and they're 18 and older!"

"Savanna," Dad said, grimly.

"No, you can't do that Jake. Those little bastards are going to pay for hitting my daughter!" Mom snapped. It took me a second to know that Mom was talking about May being slapped by Massey.

"Mom? Dad? May and I came up with something," I interrupted the eruption of Mom's volcano.

"You were talking about this in May's room, Lucas you know that you can't drag—" Mom interrupted Dad. She was furious and right now she looked a lot scarier. With Mom's tight bun and black long dress and her stern pale face, she could get very scary when she was mad. Mom rolled her eyes, disgusted.

"You can't ground Lucas right, could you?" Mom asked, incredulously. "Of course, May's going to drag it out of Lucas and anyway, he got information, unlike you. And I was never letting you sign a treaty with them?"

"Fine," Dad said. He turned and faced me, so were the other people. I was never center of attention when I wasn't grounded. "So what's the info, son?"

"Okay," I started. "May doesn't smell only chocolate, when I smell May: she smells like chocolate and vanilla." Some people just gasped and gave me a blank stare. "When I smelled Massey and Michele, they all smelled like vanilla, but they are fully demons." I told them. Dad nodded, understandingly. "May's not from two fully demons. They're lying: one of them is the true parent and one of them is not. Either Massey is lying or it is Michele. May has human and demon blood: I can smell. May and I was wondering why can I only smell the demon part." I finished. I looked around and saw everybody in deep thought.

Dad nodded again and stood up. "Okay, so Justin, Nicholas, and Lucas are on patrol for May, got it?" Justin, Nicholas, and I nodded. I knew it. Dad excused us to our rooms. I walked pass my room. Justin raised an eyebrow and asked, "Where are you going, bro?"

I turned to face him, "May's room." I replied. He tilted his head and I gave him a glare. He glared back but gave up faster than May and went inside his room. I opened May's wooden door and I looked right at May's bed.

Instead of seeing May lying peacefully on bed, I saw May sitting on the bed, glaring at me. Her eyes were red and I knew that she was crying. When she saw the sight of me coming into her room, her eyes widened and she shook her head, and then she broke down into sobs.

"May, what's wrong?" I inched towards her. But she was terrified at me, I didn't know why. When I took a step closer. She inched off of bed and moved away from me. She was still sobbing.

"Please…please, Lucas…doesn't come near…" May sobbed. She was cradling her arm, and I looked at it. It had a long scratch on it. Blood dripped down from it to the floor. I looked at her bed which the covers were full of blood. I looked down at her fingers covered with blood.

She scratched herself, but why?

When I stared at her blood, I became aware that her blood scent was lingering in the air. I took a deep breath and tried not to look at her. I was only turned for about two years, but I couldn't handle blood like Derek or Nicholas. My fangs lengthened and I tried to stop it from expanding. My nose flared. My fangs bit into my gum and it hurt. I looked at May with horror. She gave me a concern look. She was a demon but that didn't stop me from feeling drinking from her. Vampires could drink from any creature.

I tried to inch back from May but her scent was too strong. My eyes turned bright red and then I saw something in May's eyes that I never saw before. Horror. She was never afraid, not like this. I hated seeing May looked at me like this. It scared the heck out of me, but that was who I was. A monster.

Without knowing, I was right in front of May. I cornered her and she stopped sobbing. She looked straight into my eyes, and all the horror fled away. She whispered something but my ears were pounding so hard I could barely hear anything around me. I kept fighting the bloodlust but it was too strong. Then I heard May's voice: calm and peaceful. How could she be this calm when she knew that she was going to be drained? "May. Get. Out. _Now_." I said through gritted teeth. May shook her head. I tried to fight back but it was too strong.

Then I gave up. The bloodlust took over, but I was fighting back still. Then unconsciously, I lifted May's unharmed hand and licked the blood stuck to her fingers. May tried not to gasp or quickened her heartbeat, but I knew that she couldn't do that. Her heart fluttered and it was like music to my ears.

"Lucas…I know you can do this," May finally said. "Fight back. Don't."

I licked her fingers clean and leaned in closer to her. "I don't want to," I whispered in her ear and nibbled the bottom of it. I heard May took in another breath, calming her pulse. But I knew that she was angry.

"Lucas. Don't." May said, again. I felt heavy and drunk, even though I hadn't been drunk before. I looked at May's pale face. She was trying to hide her horror, but I knew that she was afraid. Then all I could hear was May's heart pounding in my ear. I fought the feeling of drink her blood. Then I heard May cursed out loud; loud enough for me to hear above my bloodlust. I smelled blood and looked at her lips, which were red with blood. She bit her lip. "Lucas, don't."

May tried to push me back but I was still stronger than her. I twisted my leg around hers so that she couldn't move. May cursed some more and I smiled. I looked at the blood dripping from her bottom lip. I swallowed and tried not to imagine what it would taste like, as if I already knew what her blood taste like. It tasted like chocolate and vanilla swirled and I shivered. Then without thinking, I pressed my lips to hers. I felt her blood lingering into my mouth and I shivered some more. May kissed me back, pressing back on me. I snaked my hands to her arms and felt that the arm that was scratched were healed. It must the demon blood.

I held onto her and wrapped my arms around her waist. May dug her fingers into my hair and kissed me desperately. I deepened the kiss and May's tongue touched mines. Everything changed. The bloodlust was gone and only thing that I could feel was May's lips on mine. I kissed her harder, wanting more, needing more. I think May felt the same way because she pressed her body close to me: too close. I couldn't imagine feeling this way before. Happiness filled me and I was so greedy for more that when May was about to pull away, I pulled her closer and kissed her again. This going deeper and desperately.

May groaned and then kissed me back. May's legs fell weak and I had to hold her up.


	10. Nine

**9. May**

**He's Love**

I was just standing there kissing Lucas, and then I found myself rolling around in bed with Lucas kissing me. I just woke up suddenly, finding myself scratched. I was horrified when Lucas came in and saw the blood. My arm healed, if this happened before today, I would have been surprise if my arm healed so fast. But right now, all I could think was Lucas. His body becoming warm and the way his lips were on me.

I was on Lucas, kissing him so desperately. This was the second time I kissed my brother. I was such a bad girl, was I? After a few minutes rolling around with Lucas. I pulled away. Lucas tried to grab me back to him, but I hurried out of his reach. I stepped backward so fast that I hit the wall with a _thump_. I was breathing harder than ever and whipped my lips. The bottom lips healed after I bit it. Lucas sat up, looking at me confused but then horrified. "You should have staked me," Lucas muttered. I shook my head. He stood up abruptly and headed for the door with a blur. "I gotta go," he said. He opened the door and headed out. I called after him, but he didn't look back. I knew that Lucas was so freak out that he almost sucks the blood of his sister.

I heard Lucas slapped his bedroom door. I sat down on my bed and then sighed. I slid my hand across the cover, expecting to feel my blood soak in the covers, but there weren't a single drop. I looked at it, confused. I stood up right away and search for a sign that I was bleeding in bed. There was none. That couldn't be. My blood couldn't just disappear. I looked at my scratched arm; there was no sign of blood licking out the wound. And there was only a pale pink line that indicated that there was scar there. But there was no sign of blood that told me that I was bleeding. I held my face, shaking. Was I drugged? All don't be stupid May, hello? You're a demon. I never had a wound that big so I hadn't noticed that I could heal fast. I was definitely a demon.

I knew that Lucas wasn't going to talk to me now or tomorrow morning, and I couldn't go to sleep now: I kept having nightmares. I sat on the windowsill that shows at a view of the forest. The moon shine brightly over it, and there was candles everywhere that Lucas had already lighted. I looked around the room. Everything was still and quiet, I felt my stomach dropped. I swallowed. I cleared my mind but it was hard. I wasn't going to tall Mom, Dad or anybody what happened with Lucas. I didn't want to; I wanted to keep this secret. Then I remembered the feeling of Lucas's lips on mines. My heart started to flutter and I cursed.

"Shit I was totally doomed." I cursed.

I leaned back the wall and closed my eyes. I fell asleep shortly and nightmares invaded my mind.

I woke up by my alarm clock going off. I raised my hand to turn off it, my eyes still closed. I didn't felt my nightstand, but instead I lost my balance and fell. "Ow," I yelped. I then noticed that I was sleeping on the windowsill. I rubbed my shoulder and hit the alarm clock to shut. "What a night," I muttered, irritated. I got up from the floor and headed to my make-up table. I looked in the mirror. My dark brown hair was all tangled and I had a battle with it with a comb.

I washed my face in the bathroom attached to my room. I got dressed and put on some make-up. The last night encounter was long gone from my head. I grabbed my bag headed out to the kitchen. Mom was in the kitchen making breakfast. "Hey May," Mom greeted me when I came in. I greeted back and sat dumbly in a chair. Mom brought a glass bowl full of clam chowder.

Mom sat across from me as I ate the soup. She watched me intensely and I couldn't help but looked up at her with an eyebrow raised. "Are you okay, Mom?" I asked, squinting my eyes.

"Of course," Mom waved it off. She opened her mouth again but quickly snapped it shut. I looked down at my bowl and shivered even though the soup was hot. "You're brothers are patrolling on you today at school," Mom finally said. I looked up at her, not surprised. Lucas had already told me. Then of the thought of Lucas, I went back to the encounter of last night. I saw how Lucas was fighting his bloodlust and the way he licked my bloody fingers. I shivered.

"Yeah, I got it," I choked the words out, still shivering from the thought of last night. I wondered if he was willingly to talk to me today. Well, he had to because he'd be driving me to the library.

"About…yesterday," Mom said. It took me a second to know that she was talking about Massey and Michele. I groaned and waved it off, "I'm fine, Mom." She continued to look at me intensely. I continued eating my food. "Fine," she finally said. She stood up and walked upstairs.

I finished and put the bowl into the sink. I was heading out of the kitchen, deep in thought, when I hit someone. "Ow," I looked up to see Lucas. My eyes widened; two reasons: about last night and that he was shirtless right now. I cursed in my head. I couldn't help but stared at Lucas's muscles. "Ahem," Lucas interrupted. I looked at his face. He said some dark circles under his eyes. I came up with an apology and headed out the door. I let out a breath and then noticed that I was keeping it in.

I was so busted.

I ran to school. I got to the hallway and reached my locker. I fumbled with the lock and grabbed my books and put in my bag. I was about to head to class when someone called my name. "Hey May!"

I turned around and growled.

Standing there was the _popular_ girl Jane Miller. I twirled around and crossed my arms at her. So you know that every high school had cliques well, Jane and her groupies were in the _popular_ cliques, in other words, the show-offs. "What do you want, Miller," I snapped.

"Nothing," she walked _fancy _at me and I couldn't help but laughed at her. Seriously, who walked like that? She stopped in front of me and I could smell her Chanel. I waved a hand so that the smell didn't invade my nose.

"What are you, a skunk walking on two feet?" I teased, wrinkling my nose. She snickered and headed off. I snickered back and headed to my class. I finished four classes the usual. I was in Algebra B when I looked out the window and spotted Nicholas. He noticed me and gave me a smile. I wrinkled my nose and gave him a face.

Thanks for spying on me, dude.

Then the bell rang and I looked out the window again, Nicholas was gone but I saw Lucas coming. He mouthed to me, "Meet me outside when you start lunch." Which was now? I hurried gathering my books and almost jogging to my locker. I quickly fumbled with my lock and placed all my books inside and my bag. I went to the cafeteria and sneaked out from the back. I looked around the area and saw Lucas leaning on a brick wall and smirking. I hurried over and looked at him intensely. "Are you okay?" I gestured his dark circles under his eyes.

"Yeah, I'm okay," he nodded. I kept looking at him and then Lucas glared at me and I tore my eyes away.

"About last night…" I started but trailed off.

His eyes met mine and then I saw pain in his eyes. "Just think that it never happens." His eyes grew solid red and I shivered. I was about to asked him if he was sure but he cut me, "May, don't."

"Lucas, this could happen anytime, even Dad and Mom had encounter it" Lucas putted two cold fingers on my lips and stopped me from talking. I looked into his eyes deeper, but Lucas was trying avoiding any eye contact.

"May, I don't want to encounter it again."

"Yeah, but it could hap—"

"No May," he snapped and looked up at me. "Last night, I saw what you saw inside of me. You saw that I was a monster. I made you have the fear that you had never have before and I don't want to see it again, okay?"

I nodded.

Lucas was tired and he looked down. I went forward at him, not even thinking straight and hugged him. Lucas caught it with surprise and jumped a little. I hugged him until he hugged me back. He rubbed his cheek against my hair and I could felt coldness radiating from him. I pulled away but Lucas still held me in his arms. I gave him a little smiled and looked down at his lips. It was red brown and so memorizing that I inched forward it. We were just centimeters away but then we got interrupted.

"Ahem," the sound sounded familiar and I groaned.

Jane Miller.

"Sneaking off are you?" she said, crossing her arms and did her fancy walked. I glared at her.

"Get lost, Miller."

"Like hell," Jane looked over at Lucas and I tried to shield him. "I didn't know that May have a boyfriend, what's wrong with him?"

I glared at her more intensely, but Jane didn't care. Lucas stepped forward and I turned my glare at him. Was he crazy? "I'm her foster brother," Lucas said, sternly. I glared at him more but he didn't dare glare back.

Jane examined Lucas and I hissed and snarled. "Oh don't worry, May," Jane teased and I snarled more. "No wonder you look hot," she purred at Lucas and I snarled much fiercely.

"No that you know," I interrupted the heat between Lucas and Jane. "Do you mind letting me and _my _brother go now?"

"Like hell no." I groaned. "Let me go with you."

"Are you crazy?" I exploded but Lucas stopped me and mouthed, "Let me handle this."

Yeah, right.

"Oh course you can," Lucas used his charm and I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms. We climbed into Lucas's black Audi and headed to the library. Lucas and Jane shared some stories but I remained silent. Lucas was flirting and I knew it. I started feeling jealous. I looked out of the window and watched cars and buildings passing by. Lucas turned into the library parking lot and circled around it, looking for an empty lot.

When Lucas parked the car, I was the first one to get out. I didn't to stay and listened to Lucas and Jane flirting. Yuck! When I passed Lucas, he sneaked and piece of paper into my hand and heading towards Jane. I looked down at the paper he handed me. There were lines, arrows, and bar code pointing to where the book was located. I tucked into my pocket and looked over at Lucas. He had his arm around Jane's waist and I clenched into fists.

Okay that was too much.

I turned away and headed to the library first. When I got through the doors and I headed straight to the location of the book. I tried hard to ignore the urge to look back at Lucas. I took out the paper and looked at it. I headed towards the corner where there was a candy machine and looked down at the paper again. It pointed to the wall next to the machine. I looked around; making sure no one was paying attention and examined the wall.

There was a chip of wallpaper and I pulled on it. It fell off easily and exposes a small door. There was a lock and I tried to come out with a combination. Which was easy Dad always used numbers for every combination. I put in _13579260_ and the lock gave in. I looked around again, making sure that no one's around. I opened the door and was that there was about seven ancient leather covered books. I pulled out all of them and tucked into my bag that I always bring to the library. I closed the door and put the lock back on. I steadied the bag and headed out.

How many books does Dad hide from us? I was totally confronting him about this.

I headed out and tried to find Lucas. I found him outside the doors and I headed out quickly. When I got close and a clearer looked at what Lucas was doing, I froze. There standing was Lucas entwined with Jane. Lucas was _kissing_ Jane. Okay this had gone to fall. I looked around and grabbed a newspaper and headed out. I raised the paper to cover my face as I got out. Lucas didn't notice; of course, because he had he was sucking some other's lips. I passed him and walked back to school. I wasn't looking forward to be in the same car with them.

When I got back, lunch was over and I didn't have time to look over at the books. I put them into my locker and grabbed my school bag and books. I passed the entrance door and saw Lucas's car pulling up. I looked as Jane kissed Lucas on the cheek and headed out. I glared at Jane until she passed me with a snickered. Lucas saw me and headed out the car. He leaned on his door and ushered me out. I headed out.

"Hurry, because I have class like in five minutes," I said, avoiding eye contact with him.

Lucas glared at me and I could feel his cold eyes burning through me. "May, why did you leave me there and didn't tell me that you're done?" he snapped. Then that's was the end of my little good nerve.

I glared up at him and clenched my hands. "Oh I'm sorry," I said, sarcastically. "I didn't want to intrude into your little sweet time with Jane—my enemy who tortured me since I was in sixth grade." I glared harder at him until he had to look down. Wait, why do I even care? He's my brother not my boyfriend, and he could love anyone he want. I shook my head and rolled my eyes. "If you like her, I'm fine. Just don't hide things from me," I acted cool, but inside me was like hell.

Lucas looked up. "Are you sure?" Okay so that wasn't the answer that I was looking for. Lucas actually _like _Jane. I took in a breath and tried acting calm or else I exploded into flames. I nodded. "You are the nicest sister ever," Lucas hugged me and my eyes widened. I felt like strangling myself.

"Look, I gotta go," I said, pulling away. I needed an excuse to think this over alone. Lucas nodded and I headed back inside. Classes went good after that, I didn't pay a lot of attention. I couldn't help but think about Lucas. I pinched myself every time I thought of him and my arms were getting a lot of bruises. The dismissal bell rang and I gathered my books... I headed to my locker and grabbed my bags and books. I headed outside. I didn't want to go home and meet Lucas so I had to figure where I would be going.

Then it hit me. The werewolves' place.

I cut through the woods and went into the trail that I had taken to the werewolves' territory. When I got closer and huge golden fur wolf came out at me. I froze and knew who it was. The wolf turned back into human and glared at me.

"Why are you here again?" Collin muttered.

I shrugged, "Bored." I replied back. Collin snickered.

"Well, that's surprising to a girl that wonders around here not afraid that they might get kill."

I tilted my head, "What do you mean?"

"You're a wonderer," he explained.

"Yeah you could call it like that." I went right pass him and passed the brushes. Collin was right behind me. I looked over at him. "Where do you live?" he pointed at the bottom of the cliff and my eyes widened. "That's so cool!" I ran towards it and Collin growled. "What an old man," I yelled back at him. I was laughing when I reached the bottom of cliff.

Collin cursed under his breath when he caught up. I just gave him a triumph smile. I looked at the wooden doors that were made in the cliff. I looked over at Collin and opened the door. When I got in, a little sixteen year old girl yelled, "Col, you're done with the patrolling already?"

A little brown haired girl headed out and when she saw me and drew out a stake. "Hey," I backed up. Collin appeared in front of me, shielding me from her.

"Caroline she's human," he said. Caroline drew back her stake in her belt and gave me smile. I smiled back. Collin turned around at me glared. I just shrugged. Then when I looked at Caroline, something hit me. She didn't smell like a woods and twigs. She wasn't a werewolf.

"She's human," I pointed at her.

Collin nodded, "She hadn't turned yet because she's too young." Not if you were from a vampire family. I looked over at her. She had the same skin color as Collin and hair color.

"Hey," I waved at her. She waved back.

"Um do you mind…" she said. "…I gotta start cooking for Rese and Daniel." she headed back into the kitchen.

I followed Collin upstairs. I looked around the place. It was like entering a medieval times place. The walls were painted dark red with ancient framed portraits. I headed into a room that so didn't belong to the house. I then noticed that it was Collin's room. The walls were pained light brown with pictures of wolves and dears painted in black. His room was normal, like a room for animal lovers. I looked over at Collin sitting on his animal fur bed. I sat besides him and sighed. "So what are you doing here?" Collin asked.

I didn't answer his question, instead I remembered about yesterday and pulled out the books I got from the library and said, "I'm a demon."


	11. Ten

**10. May**

**Truth Written in Books**

"What are you talking about?" Collin wrinkled his nose. I sighed and thought of a way to explain this to him. Oh who cared, I just tell him everything. And so I did. I told him about Massey and Michele and how when I was every pissed. Things around the room started flying at the people who I was pissed at. I also told him what Lucas and I found out that one of them weren't my true parent that I had one parent that was human. When I finished, Collin made a face that everything finally made sense but actually nothing made sense yet.

"That kind of explains it," Collin said, running his hand through his hair.

"What explains it?" I asked.

"Your smell." Collin said matter of fact. I gave him a confused face. He sighed and thought it over. "Okay," he said. "So you said that Lucas could smell that demon part on you right?" I nodded. "Well, we werewolves can smell it on you too, but just faintly not strong like Lucas." I nodded, again. "You smell like chocolate, our poison but you also have a faint smell of vanilla, not poison. That was what was confused Therese."

"How is that confusing and you guys were smelling me?" I asked.

"That's not the problem," he waved the smelling me part away but I was willingly to get that out later. "You were right about Massey or Michele couldn't be your true parent and that one was lying, but I believed that Massey is your true parent not Michele."

"How do you know that?"

"Because you got the same hair and eye colors from Massey and you looked nothing like Michele." Collin told me.

"How do you know, you haven't met him?" I said.

"Yes I have," he corrected. "We encounter them times and times, and we have their scent very well now and you have no similarity with Michele." I just nodded, didn't know what to say. Why hadn't I think of that sooner?

I pulled out the books that I got and looked over the title. "Those from your dad?" Collin raised a brow. I nodded. "And you stole it?" he asked again. And again, I nodded. "You're exactly how your father describe you."

"What does he _describe_ me?" I asked, looking at him. He just shrugged.

"That you're a trouble maker," he told me. And I shrugged.

"Guilty as charge," I looked back down. I read the titles out loud so that Collin could hear. "_Vampires Field Guide _by _Leonardo Macro, Vampires in Fed _by _Miranda Rodriguez, _oooh _Witches in Order: Dark and White _by _Melinda Miller, Sorceresses and Sorcerers _by _Milo Moore, Werewolves Transformation _by _Lyle Barnes, Werewolves Weakness _by _Lyle Barnes_ " Collin snatched the two books from my hand and placed it opposite of the bed from me.

He patted it softly and teased, "For safety issues."

"Oh shut up," I mutter and returned to the titles: so far no demons. "_Faeries: Seelie or Unseelie Courts_ by _Mark Spence, Rabid Vampires and Werewolves _by _Paula Lynn Moore_," I paused, waiting if Collin would snatch that one too, but he didn't. I continued, "_Angels: Dark and White _by_ Lisa Drake: _okay I am so reading that, _Demons and Devils: Underworld Lives _by _Mark Lexter _got it!" I dropped the rest of the books and moved in closer on the bed so that I could lean on the wall. I flipped the book to the back and front, examining the book. Collin scooted in and leaned to see. I opened the book and touched the frail yellowish papers. I squinted my eyes to read the faint ink words which was in cursive my weak point in education. After about two minutes looking at the unreadable words. I shoved it to Collin. "You read it, I can't read cursive," Collin rolled his eyes and dropped the book beside him and got off of bed. I gave him a look and asked, "Hey where are you going?"

"To get the cursive decipher," he said, matter of fact.

"The cursive what?" I asked again.

Collin came back with a little eye glass mirror and grabbed the book again. He put the glass over the words and then the cursive appeared in Bookman Old Style front. "Thanks," I said and grabbed the glass. I looked at the _Title of Contents _and then flipped to the _Introduction_.

Introduction

Demons are rare in the human balanced world. They got many names in the human world: devils or underworld livers. People always thought of them as evil red human like creatures that lived in Hell. They had horns and held pitchfork. Well, demons are different, though they _do_ live in Hell but they don't have horns and held pitchforks. There are much kind of demons, depending where they came from and their parents. Demons had powers: depending on which type of demons they are. The book of my life would show you how I encounter these demons and l learns them.

"Okay," I said. I looked over at Collin: frozen. "Hello?"

Collin shook his head and looked up at me and then out of the window. I followed his graze but saw nothing but the night sky. I looked at the clock hanging on the wall: 7:30. I groaned and made Collin looked at me. He got off of bed and ushered me off.

"I don't want to go home now," I moaned.

"You can continue reading at home," Collin said, putting my books into my bags. "Anyway, it's dark and I don't want you're parents worrying." I took the bags and headed to the door. "I'll take you home."

Collin waved goodbye to Caroline and at Therese and Daniel which they just got here. Collin stopped me when we were out of the territory and then shifted into wolf formed. It took me some minutes to decipher that Collin wanted me to go on him so that he could bring me home faster. Well, why didn't you tell me that before you shift lextat? I rolled my eyes and got on. Collin ran and I crutched on his fur and felt the wind hitting my face. I could smell the fresh air of trees and water. It was peaceful.

When we got to the cottage, I got off of Collin and he shifted back to human. I was about to reach the door handle when Mom opened it and sighed in relief. She hugged me tightly. "Mom, I'm fine," I croaked. Mom pulled away and there was a stern face.

Uh oh.

Dad appeared behind Mom and thanked Collin for bringing me home. Mom and Dad ushered me inside to the living room. All my brothers were there. Lucas saw me and hurried over to hug me. Then I remembered about him and Jane kissing and I quickly pushed him away from me. Lucas gave me a confused look, but he didn't confront it with me. I sat down between Derek and Nicholas. I didn't want to be near Lucas. Not now. I couldn't wait but to tell Mom and Dad about this.

"Today had been at disaster!" Dad burst. "First it was Lucas falling in love with a human "

Yikes, they already now.

Lucas reddened and looked over at me for help, but I did nothing. "And then you didn't come straight home, you know how long we were looking for you. You're both grounded."

"No," Mom corrected. "Lucas is grounded, May's not, she just went to the werewolves territory and it's nice to know that we have someone watching over them."

Dad and Lucas groaned. "We signed a treaty with them, Savanna." Dad insisted.

"Well, Jake I don't do treaties and you know that."

I excused myself to my room. On the way, I grabbed a bag full of mini muffins and jogged up the stairs. I reached my room and closed the door. I dropped my bags on the chair and grabbed the demon book. I flicked the light off so that no one could bother me. I grabbed a flashlight and climbed on bed. I shown the light on the book and ate some muffin.

Demon Transformation

I know it's wrong but I couldn't help it. I was just a sixteen year old boy who wanted to become a demon to be with Alice. I was between two powerful dark witches. One was holding a book and one was building up a fire.

The one holding the book chanted in weird tongues. The other keeps waving their hand in weird signals. Then I felt a crack in my bones, everywhere. Then there was pain all over me and I moaned.

I felt this heat going around me and then this huge rush of a new life came down to me. The two witches stopped and then they bend down and rubbed dirt on my face. Then I knew that I was a demon.

The transformation was a difficult to go through. If you did a mistake then the demon would go rabid and there was no way you could control over them. For what I had become: if the transformation was successful I felt like I was just born again. I felt like…new.

It was easy to perform the demon transformation. All you need was the book of transformation and a fire, also two dark witches. The word you must chant is this:

_Demon rose with fire_

_Demon blood like sapphire_

_Take the soul of this human_

_So that we could change all men_

_Turned this man in what we are_

_Take this sacrifice in what desire_

_And make him one of us_

_One among the others_

_One among the underworld_

It took me a few years to incept this chant, but I did.

Okay, got the demon transformation: that didn't help. I flipped the next page.

Demon Parents Results: Hell Livers

When a demon came from two demon parents: they are called Hell Livers. They can't venture into the human world. They are the one that made the first society in Hell. In my dictionary: Politics.

Demons are very big in politics. From what I learn, it makes a balance between the human world and Hell.

Hell Livers have the power to float things and aimed them at people when they're made. All different demons have that kind of power. It's for self defense.

That explained what had happen to me when Massey and Michele came to visit for the first time.

Hell Livers have the power to harm people but not kill them. They could make people feel pain and things like that but they can't kill. The Hell Livers are the weakness of kind.

Transformed Demons: Newborns

Newborns are human transformed to demons like me. They could go into the human world. They have the power of levitating stuff when pissed. Also the power of giving life to humans. They aren't the nicest part of being a Newborn. When there is a dying human, Newborn could help them live again by turning them into a half demon.

Did I mention that demons aren't immortals? Of course not yet. Demons are still mortal but they just have powers. At times I had encountered an immortal demon but that is for another time.

Newborns are the more powerful than the Hell Livers.

Blood Change Demons: XanhLè

Xanh Lè Are demons that are change by a Newborn? They can only live in the human world, they can't venture into Hell. Xanh Lè Means _green of death_ in Vietnamese. Xanh Lè Have the same power of levitation when pissed and also have the power to take away someone's life. Xanh Lè Are rabid demons that must be killing when seen? Nobody is fond with them because they could take the life of a human and a demon.

I had encountered one in the woods when I was with a research group. Xanh Lè's skin is a mixture of pale green and dark green. They smelled like rotting dead: also the smell of zombies.

Xanh Lè are very dangerous and rabid. They killed so that they could have more strength.

Okay, so far, learned about lot of demons. I plopped another muffin in my mouth. I flipped the page and then the title caught me eye.

Rare: Soul Keepers

Soul Keepers are very rare in the Demon society. They could venture into the human society and Hell. They came from a human father and a demon mother. It's rarely for a demon to willingly fall in love with a human.

Okay, so I was a soul keeper and that I had a human father and a demon mother. So Massey was my true parent and Michele was not. Collin was right. I wondered who my father would be.

A Soul Keeper has a power to levitate in any condition, either pissed or happy. A Soul Keeper is mostly half demon and half human.

A Soul Keeper could be immortal by getting a bite from a vampire and its blood. When a vampire bit a Soul Keeper, its human part turned into a vampire, but they still keep their demon blood.

When a Soul Keeper is immortal, they have the powers of a vampire and demon. The demon society called these creatures a Soul Keeper is because they could suck up a human or any kind of creatures' soul. They locked them inside which made the victim go into an eternity coma.

I rarely saw a Soul Keeper but I had heard of them. They mostly lived in the human world and that sometimes they are abandoning when they were two days old so that they wouldn't master their skills against demons.

A Soul Keeper is the most dangerous and powerful creatures and they were only meant to harm.

What!? You just gotta be kidding me. I was a soul keeper. I took away souls from everything and put them into an eternal coma. That just made me…a monster. I finished my muffins and then placed the book on my nightstand. I turned off the flashlight and went to sleep. But then I kept having this weird dream in a background that I hadn't seen before.

_I was around trees and the sun was right above me. I felt the heat on me back and head and it made me grumpy. Then I saw Massey appeared from the trees. Her brown hair swayed at her every step. She wore a blue grown. I looked down at myself and noticed that my hair was tied into a bun with some of my hair down. I wore and white silk grown with embroideries of blue, purple, and black diamonds around my waist and down. I looked up and saw that there were about three hundred people demons behind Massey. Massey reached me and then put a hand on my shoulder. She nodded and said, "Welcome home, May."_

_I took a step backward and looked around, trying to find out where I was. Then I tripped on something and fell. I looked down and saw corpses scattered behind me. Wait they weren't corpses they were my foster family. But they were alive, which meant…eternal coma. _I _took their souls!_

_Okay this was too much. I shook my head trying to get out of this nightmare. _

_But when I looked down at who I had tripped over, it was Lucas. I looked over at Massey._

_She smiled. _


	12. Eleven

**11. Lucas**

**Just a Dream**

I was lying in bed, couldn't sleep, and couldn't rest. I flipped over and looked at the red angry numbers on my alarm clock. It was three o'clock and I couldn't sleep. I flipped over and over, closing my eyes at times, but it just flipped wide opened. I wasn't mad of being grounded: I was pretty used to it, of course. But it bothered me how May was doing. I didn't know dating Jane would be good for May.

I liked Jane. She's different and she made me feel like I was a human again. Not this blood drinking monster. I wondered if May had a head start on the demon book. I bet she was already done with the book with Collin. Then I felt this uneasy feeling coming up on me. Was it…jealousy? That's impossible. I wasn't jealous that May was hanging out with Collin. Maybe it was because I spent too much time with her. Nah, it'd worn off.

I flipped over in bed again. I tried to yawn but that didn't make me any sleepier than I was right now. I heard honking noses from the cars but I knew that wasn't the reason I couldn't sleep. I heard Justin snoring but that was normal. I kind of laughed at that thought. I got off of the bed and then got my iPod. I flipped on the bed. Nothing on you ft. Bruno Mars, seeing if that would drive me to sleep. I managed to close my eyes, but my mind was full awake, forcing me to stay awake. I flipped the pillow over and then tried to close my eyes again.

The song was about to end and I was about to drift off when May screamed pierced my ear. I groaned and covered my ears. My eyes snapped opened and then I was out of bed the next second at her door. I tried the knob but it was lock.

"Dawn it," I swore. I tried to push the door opened but it didn't work. "May, opened the door!" I yelled. But all I could hear was May whimpering. Justin, Nicholas, Derek, Dad, and Mom came and Mom tried the keys. The door swung opened and there was May on bed. Her eyes widen as ever and her hair stuck to her neck. May cradled her left arm and then my eyes widened. Thank god that there was Derek and Nicholas there. They quickly grabbed Justin and me before our bloodlust grew stronger. May's blood lingered and then my nose fared. My fangs lengthened and so did Justin's. Derek pushed me to the wall across the house and said harshly, "Luc, calm down, it's just a little_—_" he swallowed a little, "blood." He finished.

I took a deep breath and Justin too. We calmed down a little but we couldn't see May. Mom and Dad was trying to harsh May and trying to make her calm. My eyes burned red and I blinked several times. _Breath Lucas_, I calmed. My eyes returned to its hazel brown color Derek released me a little.

"Justin and Lucas go to your rooms," Nicholas ordered. We went back to our rooms and Derek locked the doors and chained it. My room was under May's and I could hear Mom and Dad talking to her.

"May, its okay, its okay," Mom said. May was still whimpering. Then I heard Dad cursing under his breath. Mom snapped at him. "May, it's okay, you're fine." Mom said, she breathed in and out. "Jake does she need stitches?"

May must had scratched her again. Then I remembered when I had caught her. She kept shaking her head, ordering me not to come near. I remembered her face and then I noticed something that I hadn't before. May's face was the reaction that she got when she saw my bloodlust; it was what she did that scared the hell out of her. May had never scratched herself before. May was a light sleeper; she didn't wake up finding herself bleeding. Something's wrong.

I sniffed the air and then the scent of vanilla caught my nose. It was a strong one, and I knew that it wasn't from May. Demons. They're around here. They must be doing something to May. I looked out the window and saw Massey and Michele standing at the bottom of May's window. Massey glanced at me and gave me a smile. Then they disappeared in thin air. That was totally it.

I thumped my fist on the door, yelling out. "Mom, Dad, opened the door!" I twisted the knot. "Dawn it!" I cursed. Derek opened the door and I hurried outside to where I saw Massey and Michele. Their smell still lingered there. Derek and Dad caught up.

"What's wrong, Luc?" Derek said.

I pointed at the spot I saw Massey and Michele. "I saw Massey and Michele here, right under May's window. I think they did something to her." Dad took a sniff at the air and so did Derek. They both cursed under their breath.

"You're right," Dad said. Dad tried to sniff around to see if they had leaved a trail but there was none. I knew it. "Derek bring your brother to his room and call your mother out, I'll be here investigating." ordered Dad. Derek ushered me to my room and locked the door. I heard Mom shuffling out and I looked out of the window. There was Mom and Dad looking at the ground and sniffing the air.

"Jake, they're demons, of course they'll never go to leave a trail," Mom said. But Dad was stubborn and kept sniffing the ground. Mom rolled her eyes. I pressed my ear to the window, straining to hear well.

"But no one could ever not leave a trail," Dad persisted.

"Uh…I don't know, angles, witches can do it, I think demons can do it too," this time Mom was snapping.

"I'm marrying to a woman who prefers killing then treaties," Dad muttered and I snorted. Mom rolled her eyes and said, "You chose me, lextat." and Dad snickered. Soon they gave up and went in. I lay on my bed, helpless. Massey and Michele were up to something and if I hadn't known they were demons, they're trying to make Justin and I drink May's blood. I shook my head and flipped to my side on the bed.

After about five hours had passed I couldn't sleep and it was morning now anyway. I waited until it was 8:00 to get out. But then the chains on the door jingled and the door swung opened. May stepped in and I was about to jump out of the window if her arm was scratched again. But no and the stitches on her left arm was gone. She'd never had a deep cut before which didn't show how faster she could heal than a vampire. May stepped in cradling a leathered covered book.

The Demon book.


	13. Twelve

**12. May**

**A Soul Keeper**

"May, you are crazy," Lucas muttered, inching towards the window. All the sadness and the horror disappeared from my face at the sound of his voice. I sat on his bed with the book on my lap.

"I heard that before," I said, smiling at him. I ushered him to seat next to me, but he shook his head and I rolled my eyes. "I'm fine, Lucas." I lifted my arms up, proving my point. "No scratches," I pointed out. Lucas took a deep breath and then grabbed a chair and sat across from me. I opened the book to the page where there was Soul Keepers. I pointed at the words and told Lucas to read it.

He bent over and looked at the words. After about five minutes, he sat straight to shook his head, "I can't read cursive."

I breathed in and out. This was the boy that I fell in love with. "You know, you're on my last nerve and after that this book is going straight down your throat," I threatened. Then I pulled out the cursive decipher and put it over the words.

"What is that?" Lucas pointed out.

"Cursives decipher."

"I thought witches only have that?"

"Collin gave it to me," I told him and he snickered.

"Okay, anyway read! I don't have anytime left before Mom and Dad come," I hurried. He quickly read the words then his eyes widened.

"That's so cool!" Lucas cooed. I looked down at the words and tilted my head and asked, "What's cool?"

"That you could take souls from people and put them in an eternal coma," he pointed out and that was it for my last nerve. I stood up immediately and beat him up with the book. "Hey, ouch!" I drew back the book and brushed off some hair in my face and glared at him. "Yep my sister's back." he muttered and I gave him a triumph smile.

"Okay, so I'm going to Collin's place after school and I already told Mom," I told him. "Collin said that he had encountered Massey and Michele sometimes and I really need to confront them. Collin said that Massey is my mother but Michele is not and I had proof."

"Oh and yesterday, I saw Massey and Michele right under your window yesterday when you…scratched yourself." Lucas said, carefully. I remembered it. How the nightmare woke me up and found myself covered in blood. I was never a deep sleeper. And why did I always scratching my arm? But that wasn't the problem. Massey and Michele did something to me. But I wondered what type of demon they were. They couldn't be Hell Livers because they couldn't venture into the human world. They must be Newborns, because I was intending to be from _Xanh Lè_. I shivered at the thought. I glanced over at Lucas's clock and saw that it was almost 8 and I tucked the book to my side and kissed Lucas on the cheek. He said that I had a death wish, but I just rolled my eyes. I hurried to my bed and closed my eyes right in time for Mom to open the door and woke me up.

"Sweetheart, it's time to wake up," Mom whispered above me. I fluttered my eyes opened and then sat up. I stretched and yawned. I looked over at my clock on my nightstand: 8:30. "Sweetheart, do you want to go to school today?"

I nodded.

"Are you sure?" Mom asked, again.

I nodded.

Mom sighed and headed out. I got dressed into my jeans and blue t-shirt and headed out to the kitchen. Mom set up a plate of eggs and some green beans. There was a glass of water with some power in it. "It's medicine for your arm," Mom explained. She glanced at my arm and saw that it was fully healed. "And something to replace your blood lose," she added.

I sat down and poked my fork in the yolk. I finished the eyes and beans and then gulped down the glass of water. I went to the bathroom and washed my face. I took my bags after that and kissed Mom and Dad goodbye. Derek drove me to school and dropped me off at the entrance door. I waved goodbye to him and went in. The class went good, but it was hard to pay any attention to lesson. Instead, I kept looking outside the window to see if Lucas was going to show up, but no.

When the bell rang for lunch, I quickly gathered my books and headed for my locker. After that, I passed the entrance door and saw Lucas's car outside. I saw Jane sitting in the passenger seat and Lucas drove her off. There was an uneasy feeling resting inside and I quickly headed off to the cafeteria.

Shit, why was I thinking about him? I gotta pull my act together.

I took a deep breath and got my lunch. After the encountering with Jane and Lucas, I started paying attention to my class. The bell rang for dismissal and I let out a breath of relief. I got all my books and went outside right away to get some fresh air. I headed straight to the werewolves territory. When I got near, I saw Collin leaning on a tree, shirtless. I couldn't help but stared at his chest when I got to him. Collin smirked and I shook my head.

"So…are you ready?" I asked. I pulled the book out and headed to Collin's house.

"So you are a Soul Keeper?" Collin asked, after reading the book. I nodded, mutely. "You take souls from people and then put them into an eternal coma…" Collin reviewed and I kept nodding. "That's why Massey and Michele were looking for you."

I looked up at him, confused. "What would Massey and Michele want from me?"

Collin adjusted his place on the bed so that he could face me. "Think about it," Collin explained. "You're the strongest demon of them all, they could use you for something, like make an army or overthrow someone." I nodded. They wanted me for that maybe. But why did they make me have nightmares. They were trying to tell me something. I thought back at the dream I had last night. There were a thousand of other demons behind Massey. Then there were my foster family corpses. The sight made me shivered. They were trying to stop Massey from getting to me, but they died doing it. I shivered again and then there was a concerned face on Collin. I remembered of Lucas's corpse and this time I shivered and shook the memory away. "Okay, we have to stop doing this, it's messing up your mind," Collin said and put the book away.

"No, no, no, we can't," I stopped. "Yesterday night, Massey and Michele made me scratched my arm until Lucas and Justin wanted to drink me and sending me this dream of everyone I loved die."

"They did what?" Collin asked, incredulously.

"That's why I want to keep doing this," I persisted. "Collin do you know anything about demons?"

Collin opened his mouth but closed it back. I sighed, frustrated. "Collin spit it out," I commanded.

"Fine," Collin gave up and I smiled. "Every demons cant's stupid, I don't even know if it work," Collin said. I glared at him.

"Well, just say it and we could try it out," I insisted.

"Demons…they can…can…it's like Chinese people or something," he paused. "They can concentrate on their powers by closing your eyes and everything like that. It helps summon their powers and the dead."

"I can summon the dead?" I asked, excited. He nodded. "Oh that's so cool." I positioned myself on bed and then closed my eyes. I let everything faded around me until it was only me and my mind. Then I felt this cold wave coming from my legs to my hands and then my head. I inhaled in and out, slowly and let my mind take over. Then all of a sudden I saw the picture of Jane and Lucas together, holding hands and kissing so passionately and I hated it. Then my mind switched into the scene of someone that I had never seen before: a little girl with very pale face paler than Mom. Her long black hair was tied into a long braid down to her waist. Her lips were covered in a very thick red liquid which I found out was blood. She wore a very white dress and then her eyes glowed bright brown.

"Mom?" Collin's voice broke into my thoughts and my eyes snapped opened. The woman that I just saw was standing right in front of us. Collin got off of bed and inched closer to her. "Mom?" he asked. I looked at her and at him. They both got the same eyes and hair color. OMG, I summoned Collin's mom that was so cool. Then before Collin could touch his mom, she vanished. Oops, I guessed it didn't last very long do it? Collin looked over at me and I shrugged. That was so cool.

"That was your mom?" I asked.

He nodded.

"Why did she die?"

"She got hunted by hunters." he said, looking down.

"Hunters? You mean werewolf hunters, shouldn't it suppose to be vampire hunters?" he shook his head.

"Hunters hunt everything that inferred in their way. They hunt vampires, werewolves and demons."

"Okay…" I said. Great, being part of an evil plan was enough but now I was hunted by fully human hunters? "Can I go meet them someday?" I asked. That was the first thing that comes to mind. Collin raised a brow and nodded.

"How about tomorrow, we have a meeting with them," Collin suggested and I smiled wide. "Of course you go," he rolled his eyes.

"And…" I added. "I need you to capture Massey and Michele; I don't trust them when I'm going to sleep. It's like they dose me." He nodded.

"But it's going to be hard, they're both Newborns," he told me.

"They take away life, but you aren't human or demon?"

"They can take life away from anything, May," reminded Collin.

I just nodded and then shrugged. "Okay, so we got that out of the way…for a little bit. So…" I looked around. I knew something was out of place when I just stepped into the house. "Where's Caroline?"

"With Rese and Daniel," he answered, evenly. "They promised to train her until she's eighteen to be Turn."

"Is that the age you been turned? Eighteen?" I asked.

"Yeah," he replied. "Everyone here is turned at the age of eighteen, except for Rese—he was turned when he was sixteen because he was dying so we had to turn him."

"Is he likes your father or something," I pointed out. He nodded. "Then the woman I just summoned is your mother?" He nodded, again.

"Her name is Lucinda Cass," he told me. "She wasn't a werewolf not yet, not until she met Rese and she turned her."

"I thought werewolves don't have kids," I said.

"It's like the same way Jake and Savanna have your brothers." I just shrugged. "My mother died when she was slaughter by the hunters, that time we didn't signed a treaty and everything like that."

"I don't do treaties," I told him and he shrugged. It was a fact: I never do treaties, I didn't trust them. I felt sorry for Collin. I know how it felt to lose someone you love—besides that fact that my mother wanted to use me for an army. Then there was a flash of Lucas in my eyes. I blinked a couple of times. What just happened?

"How about we do the _thing_ again?" Collin switched the subject. I nodded;I really wanted to get off this topic. I positioned my spot on the bed and then closed my eyes. Everything around me Collin and the room faded around me. There was only blackness I was seeing. Then there was the picture of Lucas's corpse. Where did that came from. It lay limpy and that was it for me. I snapped my eyes opened.

"I think that's enough," I said. I blinked several times to get my vision clear. Collin studied my face and I wrinkled my nose. "What are you doing?" I asked.

"You like Lucas," Collin said matter of fact.

I coughed and then squeaked, "What? No I don't." Okay so great, I was expressionful.

"You like your foster brother?" he asked this time with a raised brow. I tried to find a good excuse or something but my mind was empty.

"Fine I like him," I admitted, glaring at him. Collin shrugged.

"I'd already figured it out," he said. I gave him a face. "When we first met, you looked at Lucas in this weird way that sometimes my mother looked at Rese."

"This is your entire mother's fault," I muttered and he snickered.

"What is it about him that you like?"

"Well, I'm not that kind of girl that likes his charm," I started. I remembered the first time he kissed me in third grade under Samuel. "I like about him is that he's different from all the other boys I met. He's…special." I looked at Collin, which was in deep thought. "Anyway…I didn't like him before; it was just a brother and sister relationship between us, until he kissed me under Samuel."

"Who's Samuel?" he asked.

"An eight hundred year tree."

"Oh." He said and looked down at the bed covers. "You fell in love with him when he kissed you?"

"Yes," I answered.

"How long you had a crush on him?"

"Is this like a TV reality show or a love interview?" I made a face. Collin glared at me. "For eight years," I said, in a hurry. Collin's eyes widened, "Oh shut up." I said and got off of bed and stood in front of a bookshelf, avoiding any contact with Collin.

"He kissed you when you were eight?"

"Shut up."

"When you were eight?" he repeated.

"Oh shut up," I spun around, "Shit, shut up Collin."

"Wow, you are very naughty, May." He teased. I gave him an unappreciated smile. "Like seriously when you were eight that like way out of your lead."

"How about now," I rolled my eyes.

"Hey isn't he dating a human girl at your school?" he asked.

"How do you know?" I wrinkled my nose. "Were you spying on me, because if you were, you better run before I shove something through your throat?"

"Hey, hold on there, devil," he defended. "I would never want to spy on you besides Derek told me."

"Ugh, he's definitely getting a lesson," I muttered and he snorted.

"You're jealous of Jane," he said matter of fact. I hated when he knew things and used it against me. By the mention of Jane, my heart started beating faster and I clenched my fists. Collin raised a brow and I glared at him. But then my eyes loosened and I sat next to him on the bed.

"Isn't it so obvious," I said, resting my head on my palms. He shrugged and said, "Not likely, but you hide your feeling for him a little bit well." I glared up at him. "You are not to tell anybody of this, got it?" I threatened. He snorted and promised. "Good, because if you _do _tell anyone, let's just say you need to keep your mouth shut before something get stuck in it."

Collin looked at the clock and I sighed. I gathered my books and bags and headed to the door with him. When I was about to reach for the door handle, Caroline opened it with about three filled to the top bags of groceries. "Hey Caroline," I greeted. I helped her carried the bags to the kitchen.

"Oh hey, May." She greeted me back. She looked over at Collin. "Hey bro."

"Caroline, we have enough food already," he said. I glared at him.

"How about a 'hi', big brother," I teased. He rolled his eyes and put some jar of peanut butter into a cabinet.

"Not enough food for the meeting with the hunters next three weeks," Caroline reminded Collin and I looked over at him. "Hey you know what, I just thought of something," she said, "May do you want to go to the meeting tomorrow, Collin say you like exploring?" I nodded. "Great, I'll make some green honey tea and some beacon rolls with some blueberry muffins." I smiled. Collin tugged on my arm.

"Isn't too early to get ready?" I asked.

She just shrugged, "Worth my case."

"Anyway…I need to bring May home," he said.

"Bye, Caroline," I waved when I got out of the door. She waved back and kissed Collin on the cheek. Collin shifted into a wolf and I rode on him to the cottage. I walked through the doors and waved goodbye to Collin.


	14. Thirteen

**13. Lucas**

**She's different—she'd changed**

May walk into living room where Justin and I were feeding. She took one looked at the blood bags and then headed to the bathroom down the hall. "Sorry," I yelled after her. Hey it wasn't my fault that she couldn't stand blood. I threw the empty bag into the trash and headed to the kitchen. Dad was getting ready to go hunting for some blood. "Hey Dad, May's home." I told him. He nodded and tied his black dusty boots. "Can I go hunting with you?" I asked.

"Yeah Luc, just call Nicholas to come and we be set," Dad said. I yelled for Nicholas and then headed out to the twilight sky. I shielded my eyes with my hand at the sun setting in the horizon. We headed deeper into the forest. We crouched down to a running position and waited for any sign of a deer.

My ear twitched at the sound of crouching leaves and the smell of strawberry blended with some blueberry. My fangs lengthened and then expanded. Dad started out first, running at a swift speed and dodging lightly from low hanging branches. Then Nicholas and I headed behind him. Nicholas was strong but not fast enough, so he jumped on a high branch and traveled from the top. I headed sideways so that I could be across from the deer. Dad and I were on each side of it so it couldn't turn. Nicholas was right behind it. My nose flared as I inched closer to the deer. Then with one swift from a trunk of an oak tree, Dad jumped on the deer's back and it fell down. Nicholas jumped down and held the deer in place, I reached them and then with a quick move—eyes closed—I cracked the deer's head.

I dropped the deer and Dad and Nicholas collected the blood. I wiped my mouth and looked around the place. I grabbed onto a low branch and swung myself up. I climbed higher until I saw the whole forest.

"Lisa isn't going to be happy with this," I heard a voice. I looked down at Dad and Nicholas. No that wasn't their voices. "Seriously, our due date is almost up and we still don't have my daughter." I heard that voice before. Massey.

"Don't worry," said a male voice. Michele. "That—little," I heard him sniffed. "Do you smell that?"

"Smell what?" Massey sniffed. "Is that…" she trailed off.

"Those little May's bloodsuckers." He said. "They must only hear a little…we gotta go back." My head followed their voices and then I saw Massey drawing a circle in the air and then a red light appeared and Michele and she stepped in. Hell. So that's why we couldn't find their scent. I quickly climbed down.

"Dad, I want to tell you something." I said, looking at Nicholas and Dad sucking the life out of the deer. Dad rose up and tilted his head. "I saw Massey and Michele." I spit the words out in a hurried. Dad's eyes widened and then he started sniffing the air.

"I could smell them." He said.

"Yeah and here's another part," I told him about Massey opening a portal to the underworld and how they didn't leave a scent. Dad nodded when I was done and Nicholas was already dialing the phone to check on May.

"Hello?" May came in the line, Dad let out a breath, relieved.

"May? Is that you?" Nicholas asked, reassuring.

"Yeah it's me, do you mind I'm doing—" Nicholas cut in.

"Look what ever you do, don't go outside." He told her.

"What? Why?" Dad took the phone from Nicholas.

"Lucas found the demons and we want you to stay inside, no exception." Dad said, sternly.

"Okay," May sighed and then hung up the phone.

Dad looked at me. His face was concerned. He gave back the phone to Nicholas and then we headed home. We got to the cottage and Mom ran out and hugged Dad. I went into the living room, seeing Justin playing Resident Evil with May. "Hey," I waved at her.

"Hey," she waved back. "So how was the sighting?"

"Fine," I just said that because really…we're in crisis here. I looked around and then asked May. "Can we talk?" She gave me a look but she kissed Justin on the cheek and headed with me upstairs. I led her to my room and closed the door so no one could hear us. I tucked my hands in my pockets.

"Okay, so what do you want to talk about?" May asked.

"Um…so you're hanging with the Blacks?"

She nodded.

I nodded too, for no reason. It had been long since May and I started talking and having a real conversation again.

"Are we done?" she asked. I nodded and May headed out. I sighed. Things around us had been changing—and I didn't want it to change. My phone vibrated and I looked at the text that Jane had sent to me.

**Hey, you weren't in school today. Something's wrong, Luc?**

I sighed and texted her back.

Nothing just that my family is having some problems and I need to be home, but I'll pick you up at lunch and we go to this great cuisine that I found near Waterhill St.

**Oh, I got it so at lunch right?**

Yeah, see you tomorrow, bye sweetheart.

**Yeah, bye**

I closed my phone and then headed for the kitchen for some dinner. Mom was there and she kissed me on the cheek before disappearing with Dad. May sat across me from the table, texting. I would have come up with some retort and made her laughed right now but we hadn't spend a lot of time together and now I felt like May wasn't my sister. It was like wasn't part my life. We used to close, sharing secrets and making stupid retorts, but now all I ever hear from her was she was a Soul Keeper and that she might be in trouble. We didn't talk about anything else but the family's crisis. She was different.

I didn't like it.

May sat up and then headed out to her room. I sighed and drained the blood bag. What had happened to us—May and me? We used to be so close…now it felt like we never related.

I kind of miss the old days.

Before this happen.


	15. Fourteen

**14. May**

**Three Weeks Later…**

It had been nine months since Massey and Michele hadn't showed up. I still hanged around with Collin and his sister Caroline. It felt like it was my life and I didn't know what I was going to do with them. Lucas was officially dating Jane and I could never stop the pain in my heart and soul. Collin helped me mastered my powers: summoning souls, returning them back. I could do the simple stuff but I could never steal souls and I wasn't intending to. I read more in the Demon book but it was all about politics and the ancient Queen Isabella being assonated by her sister, Cassandra.

I was in school and the next hour, I'd be sucking my soul out. Like seriously, who invented a class called literary and why did we have to read _Kill a Mockingbird_. I read it last year.

The bell finally rang and hurried to my locker. I put all my books in and that was it for school. I headed straight to Collin's house—or cave if you like it more specific. I saw Jane crawled into Lucas's car and he gave me a wink before driving off. I gave them a look. My heart started feeling heavy but I was used to it so it wasn't a big deal.

I got to Collin's and Caroline opened the door. "Oh. Hey May. Right on time." She put on a jacket. "Collin's at the hunters meeting and I'm about to head there too, you're coming?" I rubbed my forehead.

"Oh, yeah, of course. I totally forgot about that." I followed her deeper into the forest in another side. We reached a clearing where I saw table set up like in a medieval times movie. "It looks…so ancient." I admitted.

"Yeah…" she sighed. "Therese loved medieval times themes. He says that it makes him peaceful which was not." I looked over at her and saw her weary face.

Collin saw us and ushered me to seat next to him. Therese came with three other people. I soon realized that they were hunters. An Asian girl sat across from me with two guys next to her. Collin smirked.

Did he always smirk when he meet people?

"Aw…May, I'm glad you're here." Therese greeted. "May, I want you to meet George James." He pointed to the old man that had a gentle smile. I gave him a smile. "And his son, William James," he pointed to a mini feature of George. Therese froze at the girl.

"This is Lucinda Nguyen," George introduced. "Her family had served the Blue Dragon Hunters as long as I could remember." Collin tensed up at the name Lucinda, but then he started smirking at her. I rolled my eyes.

"Hey, Lucinda," I greeted.

"Oh yes, this is my friend's daughter, May Hamilton." Therese said. We all seated and then Therese and George started talking about boundaries. Caroline, Collin, Lucinda and me sneaked outside. Lucinda leaned on a tree and played with her stake. It was shiny and with her name in silver letters. I headed towards her.

"Hey," I said. She gave me a little smile.

"Hey."

"So your name's Lucinda?"

She nodded.

"Are you like…Chinese?" I asked because she was Asian. She laughed a little and I tilted my head. She tucked her stake back into her boots and then looked up at me.

"No," she shook her head. "I'm Vietnamese, but I get it how you think I'm Chinese."

"May come here," Collin called me over. I shook my head at him. He made a frown.

"So…you're a hunter?"

"And you are a demon?" she retorted. I made a face.

Okay, so she's like me, bad girl, huh?

"From the part that you might kill me and that I might suck out your soul, I think you should keep your mouth clean." She frowned and I gave her a triumph smile.

"Okay demon, what do you want to know?" she crossed her arms.

"How do you kill a werewolf?"I asked because that was the only thing that came up to my mind. She smirked.

"Silver to the heart," she said. I nodded.

"Okay, how about killing a Newborn?"

"A what?" she made a face.

"A Newborn, transformed demons," I explained.

"Okay so here's the news," she said. "We don't kill demons."

"What? Why?" I asked. That was unbelievable.

"We don't know what their weakness is and the only thing that we know would kill a demon and is when another demon kills it."

Well that was a waste of time.

"May, I've told you to come here," Collin jogged up to us, sternly.

"Hey, Collin, guess what she has the same name as your mother." I pointed out, hoarsely. He smirked. Lucinda tensed up for no reason. Maybe she hadn't been closed to a werewolf without killing it. "Okay…so I let you two some private time and I go check on Caroline," I scooted back. I reached Caroline which was picking some lilies.

"Hey," I said. She waved back. "So you met hunters all the time?"

She nodded. "I get use to it, Dad's always on treaties."

"Yeah, my dad too," I agreed. "My dad really likes talking about equality and world-peace." Caroline laughed.

"I don't do all those things. No offense but I'm not against the whole treaty thing, but I just don't care." She told me.

"Well, my brothers and my mom don't do treaties; they don't trust them. I just don't like them and I see it as a waste of time."

"Me too," she agreed.

"Then we have a lot in common then we thought." I smiled. Caroline looked down at the flowers at her feet.

"Only thing you have a mom," she said, glumly.

I tried to think of something to cheer her up. "At least your mother love you, mine tried to kill me and abandoned me." She gave me a sad smile.

We talked the whole time until twilight fell and then Collin brought me home. "So how was Lucinda?" I asked him. He shrugged.

"She's different. She doesn't have any parents and she lived her grandfather. She doesn't trust anyone but herself and her grandfather." He told me. "She's pretty but she's so dependent—more than you." I smacked him in the head.

"I am not," I defended.

I reached the cottage and Collin went inside with me. I found everybody in the living room. They all looked grim. "Hey, what's going on?" I asked.

"How about I make you something for dinner?" Mom stood up. I stopped her. I was determining to find out what this was about. Mom gave a glance at Dad and then said, "Lucas wants to bring Jane over to the house and expose us." I glared at Lucas.

I shook my head. "What? No!" I yelled out.

"May, I trust her," Lucas insisted. I gave him an incredulous look. He didn't know what Jane had done to me all my life. She had bullied me, teased; expose my secrets that Lucas told. I could never trust her.

"You may trust her but I don't," I said. Lucas stood up from the couch, his clenched his hands. I raised my chin and crossed my arms.

"May, this is my decision and I could bring her here even if you disagreed." Did he just talk back to me?

Oh no, he didn't.

"You don't know her as much as I do." I said.

"You never gave her a chance." Lucas snapped.

"I never gave her a chance?" I snapped back. "She-she's evil!"

"May! You can't talk about her like that!"

"Oh really?" I snapped. "It's a free country, lextat!"

"May!" Lucas snapped back.

It was a waste of time and I didn't want to fight with Lucas anymore. I stormed right out of the house. Collin and Dad called after me, but I didn't care. I stomped into the woods and disappeared from the cottage. I was about to reach Samuel when Massey showed up from nowhere.

"May, how good to see you!" she greeted. I stopped suddenly and took a step backward.

"What do you want?" I snapped. Rage still inside me.

"I've seen you and your _brother_ had a fight, shall I say?" She was teasing me. I clenched my hands and then looked around to see if anyone's around. "May...do belong to them, you belong with us."

"Where's my father?' I asked, suddenly.

Massey looked taken back. "Your father is Michele Wild, darling."

"Liar!" I snapped.

"Well, well, well, my little daughter is such a good detective." I glared at her. "You're father is married to some human was had three kids. He was the one who abandon you first. I abandon you because you'd be kill in the Underworld." I kept glaring at her. "But darling, I was wrong." She apologized.

Yeah, you were so wrong.

"Please come home with me, the Hamilton doesn't belong in your blood." She said. "They're bloodsuckers and you're a Soul Keeper. You have the power to greatness if you come with."

I hesitated a little, actually considering the idea. Lucas was the one I ever care about but I think he could handle himself; anyway he was going to marry Jane Miller. I was just a sister in the background of his life. I meant nothing to him. I looked up at Massey and nodded. She smiled and held out a hand. I took it and then we all stepped into a red light and into a world that I had never seen before. It was full of beauty and harm.

It was my home.


	16. Fifteen

**15. Lucas**

**She's Actually Gone**

May's nowhere to be found," Dad and Collin came back to the living room after five hours looking for May. She stormed right out of the house after our fight. Mom shook her head and was determining to find May.

"That can't be. Jake can't you find May's scent?" Mom asked, concerned in her face. Dad shook his head sadly. Mom glanced at me and I looked down.

"Um…Lucas, can I talk to you for a moment outside?" Collin ushered me out. I looked over at Dad and he nodded. We headed out to the front lawn. Without any warning, Collin punched my in the face. I growled. I touched my face. I was going to kill him. "What a dick!" he snapped.

"What did I do?" I snapped back, hugging my face.

"You have no idea, do you?" he shook his head.

"What did I do?" I yelled out.

"May had a crush on you for ten years and you didn't even know that," Collin admitted. I froze. I just couldn't process those words.

"May has a…"

"A crush," he finished. "She fell for you when you kiss her in third grade." I couldn't believe it. That was why she was angry that I chose Jane, but if she had a crush why didn't she just say so. Or she could have put the relation of family before it. Ugh, why did that girl always hiding things from me.

I gotta find her.

I headed into the woods, trying to find her scent. I found it and then it led to Samuel. I also smell Massey. Massey took May to the Underworld. Oh shit, I cursed under my breath. Collin caught up and then knew why I stopped.

"She's gone." Collin whispered.

"Uh duh," I punched Samuel. Leaves rustled and fell. "She's gone because of me!'

"Lucas, blaming you for this isn't going to get May back. We need to go to the Underworld." He said.

"How?" I looked up at him.

He pulled out a book which I soon realized was the demon book I had show May three weeks ago. He flipped to a certain page and shoved it to me to read.

Portal to the Underworld (Hell)

Not only demons could visit the underworld. Vampires, werewolves, and witches could visit it too. How? Well, vampires, werewolves, and witches were cursed. And the Underworld was pretty much called "Cursed for Life". Witches could visit the Underworld by chanting:

_A curse life_

_Into a belly of a wife_

_Evil as can be_

_Greedy as a need_

_Open up door_

_To a lava-hot floor_

_Where everything's wrong_

_And weak became strong_

_Show me a world_

_That is known for the Underworld_

For a vampire to enter the Underworld, they needed to collect 12 bloodstones: representing the Roman's time, a silver stake: representing the shine of the moonlight on water, and deer's blood: representing the evil within a vampire. Arranged the bloodstones into a circle, the bloodstones but equally paced. Covered the stake with the deer's blood and placed it in the middle of the circle, had that tip of the stake point to where the sun raised up. Then chant:

_12 times a lives can awake,_

_A silver stake is all it takes._

For a werewolf to enter the Underworld, they must collect three gravestones: representing birth, life, and death, a human bone: representing the lives that had nourished, and five drops of human blood. Then arranged the gravestones into a equality triangle, dropped five human blood in a line with the same amount of space between each drop and placed the bone in the middle of the triangle. Then chant:

_Birth, life, death,_

_Was all that we have left._

_One, who nourished,_

_Bleed in our courage._

_Five dots for our five changes,_

_So opened the door, _

_And let us walk among these floors._

I closed the book and looked up at Collin. He stayed calm.

I really need to catch up with May.

"Okay…so I need 12 bloodstones, a silver stake, and deer's blood," I said. Collin nodded. "I have some deer's blood in my house and a silver stake in May's room…I just don't have bloodstones, what are those anyway?" I asked.

"It's a glass stone fill with blood from a witch, it helps vampires survive in the sun," he told me. Okay. I looked down at the book, my hands shivering. "I think I know where we could get them." I looked up.

I followed Collin deeper into the forest. We reached a wooden cabin and a little old gray-headed lady walked out and pointed a wooden stick at me.

"Mrs. Robin, I brought a friend. His name's Lucas Hamilton." The woman lowered her stick.

"Hamilton," she said, shaky. "I know your father, little boy Jake when he was just a kid. How could I help you, Hamilton?"

"Um…" I said. "I need 12 bloodstones." Mrs. Robin nodded. She ushered us into her cabin. It was all decorated with skulls and hanging voodoo things. I shivered when I get pass a human skull with some little chains tangles in it.

"12 bloodstones' coming up," she said. She chanted something and then 12 dark red glass rocks appeared. "Here," she hanged them over to me. "Save the girl." She told me.

"How do you know—" I asked but Collin ushered us out quickly.

We hurried home and I got May's stake and a bowl of deer. I covered the stake with its blood and placed the bloodstones into a circle. I looked over at Collin. "Aren't you coming?' I asked.

He shook his head. "Underworld makes me weak." I nodded and chanted the words for the transformation.

"_12 times a live can awake, a stake is all it takes,_" a red light appeared in thin air and I stepped in. then there was just darkness. I looked around and saw nothing that told me that I was moving dimensions. Then a red light appeared again and I stepped out of it. My feet hit a rock not grass.

I wasn't in the forest anymore.

Everything around me was gleamed with a red glow. I saw demons of all kinds walking and…seriously, it looked like a flea market. Everyone around looked at me, curiously. I just let out a nervous laugh and looked for someone useful. Then a horn blew and I looked at up to see a man holding a roll of paper.

Okay, it was like I was stuck in a medieval times movie. This sucked.

"Attention, fellow citizen!" he pronounced. I rolled my eyes. "Lady Cassandra has some news; we have a visitor today. She's the one and only young May Hamilton, our lost princess!"

May! I looked around and saw the people snickering. Okay…

"Lady Cassandra will celebrate this arrival at midnight tomorrow when Ms. Hamilton is well rested from her trip. She wants all of the citizens to come at the Central Hall." The man unfolded the roll and then stepped down from his platform. I hurried over to him.

"Hey," I said. The man turned and looked at me.

"Vampires," he muttered.

"You know where May is right?" I asked.

He snickered. "Of course I do, I'm the queen's advisor." He said, proudly.

"Can you bring me to her?'

He looked up and down at me. "Why should I?" he challenged.

"Because I'm Lucas Hamilton, May's brother." I told him.

He snorted. "Brother or not, no one's allow to see Ms. Hamilton." Then he walked away. I cursed under my breath. These people are definitely demons, naughtiest as ever.

I walked among the Underworld ground until I reached a motel. Finally, something from my century, "Can I rent a room?" I asked.

The man snickered and ordered me a room. When I got in, I plopped down on bed and tried to figure a way to talk to May tomorrow night.

I was never going to give her up.


	17. Sixteen

**16. May**

**Lost Princess**

We had reached the Underworld. It looked so medieval like. Massey led me to a golden white palace. There standing to greet me was a brown-haired woman, Queen Cassandra.

"Welcome home, May," she greeted. I just nodded, knowing that she wasn't the rightful queen of the Underworld. "Come," she said. She led me to a room with gold decorations around the room and a white silver four-post bed. A little girl about Caroline's age went in after us. "And this is Victoria Mont," Cassandra introduced. The little girl nodded, fearfully. "She'll be your maiden," maiden my ass.

Cassandra dismissed out of my room and Victoria started pouring some tea. "You're not to serve me," I said.

The girl nodded, "I'll try my best."

"No, I mean it. Cassandra is evil and a tyrant, I promised that I'll do anything to get rid of her." I told her.

"What great courage you have, princess." Victoria complimented.

"Why do people around here call me princess?' I asked.

"Because you're the lost princess that was supposes to take the throne after Isabella." She answered. Lost princess? No wonder why Massey and Michele were looking for me. I was the lost princess. But why wouldn't she just order to kill me if I was going to take her throne away. Unless she was planning to let the people see that I was a Soul Keeper so that I would be thrown to prison for the rest of my life. Shit, I was totally needed to get out of here.

"Victoria, can you tell me about your background?" I asked.

"I was the daughter of Queen Isabella," she started. My eyes widened.

"No way," I said.

"Yes way," she said. "I wasn't the princess because I was weak but you are suppose to replace Queen Isabella but Lady Cassandra had sent you away."

"Why isn't Cassandra call Queen Cassandra but Lady Cassandra?" I asked. I got a lot to catch up.

"Cassandra isn't an official queen of the Underworld, she's just a replacement but that's going to change when Lady Cassandra use you to conquer the souls of the humans and other creatures above us." Victoria said. My eyes widened.

"What?" so that was why she was using me. She wasn't going to kill me? Shouldn't that be so much easier?

"Anyway, you should rest now, princess." She suggested. She placed a tea cup on my nightstand and headed out. I sat on the four-post bed and looked around. I needed to get out of here and warned Lucas and Collin. I closed my eyes and then concentrated on the image of Lucinda Black, Collin's mother. I could order her to warn Collin so that my foster family and everyone else could be warned.

I saw the image of a pale woman with dark hair and eyes. "Lucinda," I whispered. I opened my eyes slowly and then Lucinda was standing in front of me.

"Darling…" she said.

"Lucinda, I need you," I said. She nodded. "Go to your son, Collin Black and warned him that Lady Cassandra wants to use me to suck out all the souls in the human world to remain Queen." Lucinda nodded and then disappeared. I wished I knew what Lucinda's doing. I lay back in bed and tried not to think of anything that could harm my family and everyone else.


	18. Seventeen

**17. Lucas**

**Traitor**

It was about to be dark out and I still didn't find May yet. Then all of a sudden, everything around me; the red walls disappeared and I was back in the forest with Collin. I got up from the ground.

Wait, I was laying?

I looked at Collin confused, "What just happened?"

"Your soul just went to the Underworld." Collin told me.

"Yeah I got that," I ran my hand through my hair. "But why was I laying on the ground?"

"Your soul left your body," he explained. I shook my head so that the headache stopped.

"Oh." I just said. I heard a vibrate and I looked at my phone. Jane texted me.

**Hey, sweetheart, meet me at the gas station in front of the Young Pine Forest**

I looked at Collin. "Go ahead," he said. Before I could go and white glow appeared and a fragile pale figured appeared. "May send my mother?" he asked.

"My son, the Lost Princess May had sent me to you with a message," she said. Her voice sounded so hollow, but be because this was her soul. "Lady Cassandra wants to take all the souls living in the human world so that she could remain Queen, evacuate now, immediately." And like that she disappeared.

"Wow." I just said, shocked.

"That's why Massey wants May," Collin figured.

"Okay…so you'll finished your figuring and I go see Jane?" I asked. He nodded, deep in thought.

I hurried and spotted Jane sitting on a bench near the gas station. Her face brightened when she saw me. "You're here," she said.

"Yeah," I breathed, catching a little of my breath.

"How about a walk through the forest?" she asked. I nodded.

"Sure."

She entwined her arms into my mines and then we headed into the forest. I felt guilty that May had a crush on me for ten years and now here I was dating her classmate. When we got deeper, Jane stopped suddenly. I looked at her, confused. "Lucas..." she pulled away. Then everything was dark.

I woke up and noticed May standing before me and that I wasn't in Young Pine forest. Jane was standing next to a lady that had brown hair and wearing an ancient grown. She must be Lady Cassandra that Collin and his mother was talking about. I looked up at May, confused. She looked at Cassandra. "I'm not going to do it."

"Suck him or die, Princess," Cassandra growled.

"No," she refused.

"Then I do it." Cassandra raised her arms and chanted. "_Life is up, to this vamp. Life is up, and his soul must be taken—_"

"No!" May yelled and crouched down at my side. I felt pain everywhere. She looked straight into my eyes and I saw something that I hadn't saw before. Her eyes were bright purple. "I'm sorry…" she sobbed. Then I felt like something was squeezing my heart. What was happening was all I wanted to yell out.

Then everything went dark. May reached for my hand. I couldn't feel anything from her touch. I couldn't feel anything.

And that's was when I die.


	19. Eighteen

**8. Lucas**

**A Hidden Power**

I held May until I knew that she was fully asleep. I placed her head on the silk covered pillow and pulled up the wool blanket and went out to the living room.

Mom and Dad was still discussing about the encounter of May's true parents. May and I had already figured that either Massey or Michele was fake. May have human and demon's blood. There was no way that she came from fully demons. I sat on the couch between Justin and Nicholas.

"If that little bitch, Massey, touch my daughter again then I was totally going to burn her." Mom swore. Dad tried to calm her but it didn't work quite well. Mom and Dad looked at me and asked if May was asleep yet. I nodded.

"Good, she been through to much today," Dad said. "I just hope that school tomorrow would clear her mind again."

"How could she?" Mom snapped. "She didn't have friends to help her take her mind of that bitch."

"Savanna, we have kids here," Dad reminded her. But Mom was on her last nerve.

"I don't care!" Mom threw her hands up. "My sons need to know too, and they're 18 and older!"

"Savanna," Dad said, grimly.

"No, you can't do that Jake. Those little bastards are going to pay for hitting my daughter!" Mom snapped. It took me a second to know that Mom was talking about May being slapped by Massey.

"Mom? Dad? May and I came up with something," I interrupted the eruption of Mom's volcano.

"You were talking about this in May's room, Lucas you know that you can't drag—" Mom interrupted Dad. She was furious and right now she looked a lot scarier. With Mom's tight bun and black long dress and her stern pale face, she could get very scary when she was mad. Mom rolled her eyes, disgusted.

"You can't ground Lucas right, could you?" Mom asked, incredulously. "Of course, May's going to drag it out of Lucas and anyway, he got information, unlike you. And I was never letting you sign a treaty with them?"

"Fine," Dad said. He turned and faced me, so were the other people. I was never center of attention when I wasn't grounded. "So what's the info, son?"

"Okay," I started. "May doesn't smell only chocolate, when I smell May: she smells like chocolate and vanilla." Some people just gasped and gave me a blank stare. "When I smelled Massey and Michele, they all smelled like vanilla, but they are fully demons." I told them. Dad nodded, understandingly. "May's not from two fully demons. They're lying: one of them is the true parent and one of them is not. Either Massey is lying or it is Michele. May has human and demon blood: I can smell. May and I was wondering why can I only smell the demon part." I finished. I looked around and saw everybody in deep thought.

Dad nodded again and stood up. "Okay, so Justin, Nicholas, and Lucas are on patrol for May, got it?" Justin, Nicholas, and I nodded. I knew it. Dad excused us to our rooms. I walked pass my room. Justin raised an eyebrow and asked, "Where are you going, bro?"

I turned to face him, "May's room." I replied. He tilted his head and I gave him a glare. He glared back but gave up faster than May and went inside his room. I opened May's wooden door and I looked right at May's bed.

Instead of seeing May lying peacefully on bed, I saw May sitting on the bed, glaring at me. Her eyes were red and I knew that she was crying. When she saw the sight of me coming into her room, her eyes widened and she shook her head, and then she broke down into sobs.

"May, what's wrong?" I inched towards her. But she was terrified at me, I didn't know why. When I took a step closer. She inched off of bed and moved away from me. She was still sobbing.

"Please…please, Lucas…doesn't come near…" May sobbed. She was cradling her arm, and I looked at it. It had a long scratch on it. Blood dripped down from it to the floor. I looked at her bed which the covers were full of blood. I looked down at her fingers covered with blood.

She scratched herself, but why?

When I stared at her blood, I became aware that her blood scent was lingering in the air. I took a deep breath and tried not to look at her. I was only turned for about two years, but I couldn't handle blood like Derek or Nicholas. My fangs lengthened and I tried to stop it from expanding. My nose flared. My fangs bit into my gum and it hurt. I looked at May with horror. She gave me a concern look. She was a demon but that didn't stop me from feeling drinking from her. Vampires could drink from any creature.

I tried to inch back from May but her scent was too strong. My eyes turned bright red and then I saw something in May's eyes that I never saw before. Horror. She was never afraid, not like this. I hated seeing May looked at me like this. It scared the heck out of me, but that was who I was. A monster.

Without knowing, I was right in front of May. I cornered her and she stopped sobbing. She looked straight into my eyes, and all the horror fled away. She whispered something but my ears were pounding so hard I could barely hear anything around me. I kept fighting the bloodlust but it was too strong. Then I heard May's voice: calm and peaceful. How could she be this calm when she knew that she was going to be drained? "May. Get. Out. _Now_." I said through gritted teeth. May shook her head. I tried to fight back but it was too strong.

Then I gave up. The bloodlust took over, but I was fighting back still. Then unconsciously, I lifted May's unharmed hand and licked the blood stuck to her fingers. May tried not to gasp or quickened her heartbeat, but I knew that she couldn't do that. Her heart fluttered and it was like music to my ears.

"Lucas…I know you can do this," May finally said. "Fight back. Don't."

I licked her fingers clean and leaned in closer to her. "I don't want to," I whispered in her ear and nibbled the bottom of it. I heard May took in another breath, calming her pulse. But I knew that she was angry.

"Lucas. Don't." May said, again. I felt heavy and drunk, even though I hadn't been drunk before. I looked at May's pale face. She was trying to hide her horror, but I knew that she was afraid. Then all I could hear was May's heart pounding in my ear. I fought the feeling of drink her blood. Then I heard May cursed out loud; loud enough for me to hear above my bloodlust. I smelled blood and looked at her lips, which were red with blood. She bit her lip. "Lucas, don't."

May tried to push me back but I was still stronger than her. I twisted my leg around hers so that she couldn't move. May cursed some more and I smiled. I looked at the blood dripping from her bottom lip. I swallowed and tried not to imagine what it would taste like, as if I already knew what her blood taste like. It tasted like chocolate and vanilla swirled and I shivered. Then without thinking, I pressed my lips to hers. I felt her blood lingering into my mouth and I shivered some more. May kissed me back, pressing back on me. I snaked my hands to her arms and felt that the arm that was scratched were healed. It must the demon blood.

I held onto her and wrapped my arms around her waist. May dug her fingers into my hair and kissed me desperately. I deepened the kiss and May's tongue touched mines. Everything changed. The bloodlust was gone and only thing that I could feel was May's lips on mine. I kissed her harder, wanting more, needing more. I think May felt the same way because she pressed her body close to me: too close. I couldn't imagine feeling this way before. Happiness filled me and I was so greedy for more that when May was about to pull away, I pulled her closer and kissed her again. This going deeper and desperately.

May groaned and then kissed me back. May's legs fell weak and I had to hold her up.


	20. Nineteen

**19. Lucas**

**The one I choose to Change.**

Air suddenly filled my lungs. I gasped several times and Mom and Dad helped me up. I looked around, Cassandra and Jane was gone. I looked at May, soundless at my side. And May was gone. I hung over her. I looked up at Dad; he shook his head slowly. "What did May do?" I demanded.

Dad looked down, "May gave up her soul to you, son." My eyes widened. Tears streamed down my cheeks. My first tear.

"There gotta be a way to save May," I insisted. Collin stepped out of the shadows.

"There is…" he said. I looked at him, pleading. "Bite May," he told me.

"What?" I said, confused.

"You need to change her human part to a vampire for her to survive."

"Lucas, you don't have to bite her—" Dad insisted.

"No," I stopped him. I did this to her and I was going to fix it. I had never felt happy before without May and I would never be happy if she wasn't here with me. I lowered to her neck and my fangs lengthened. I dug my teeth into her fresh and May squirmed. When I released her, I ripped my wrist with my teeth and hovered it over her mouth. Automatically, May drank my blood greedily.

Dad picked May up and put her in her room. He told me to wait till the transformation was complete. May and I finally had a connection, a secret one. I could feel her heartbeat slowing down to the ones of a vampire. But there was something that was still there. Her love for me. I smiled every time I sensed that May was thinking about me. Dad and Mom went in and talked to May a little. They wouldn't let me, till May was fully rested.

Three week past and I were ready to meet May in her half vampire form.


	21. Twenty

**Epilogue: May**

**Three Weeks Later**

Everything was so different now that I had a vampire part inside of me. I could hear things that I couldn't hear before and sometimes it was hard for me to fall asleep. Dad told me that Lucas was willingly to change me just to save my life. I drank blood and could eat, but blood was a requirement to calm the vampire inside me. Mom locked the doors from the inside out just to make sure if I went rabid.

But I didn't.

It had been three weeks since I was turned. I felt nothing like before. I felt fresh and new. Stronger for the least. I soon figured out what had happen with Cassandra and Jane. I was a Soul Keeper. I took their souls and used as my own. That was how I could survive the bite from Lucas. I looked out of the window and saw a carriage stopping in front of the house. I smelled vanilla and my own fangs lengthened.

I totally need to work on that.

Mom and Dad had dropped me out of school, which I was glad to. Victoria stepped out the carriage and looked up at me from the window. She smiled and waved. Mom and Dad walked me to the living room where everyone was seated.

"May, it's so nice to meet you," Victoria greeted. "I got some news for you, princess. Lady Cassandra _tyrantness_ is all cleared in the Underworld. If you want, you can upgrade yourself to be the Queen of the Underworld."

I shook my head, politely. "I can't," Victoria tilted her head. "I upgrade you, Victoria Casselberry to be the next generation Queen. You are no longer a maiden."

She looked taken back. "But Princess—" I stopped her.

"I'm not the princess anymore, you are," I insisted. Victoria shook her head, but no matter what I'd never changed my mind.

Victoria excused herself back to the Underworld to sort things out after Cassandra. I smiled and was about to head to my room when someone call my name.

"May Delyn Hamilton," I smiled and spun around to see Lucas leaning on a doorframe. "May I have a walk?" he bowed down. I smirked. It had been long since I hadn't seen Lucas smiled. I followed him into the forest. We reached Samuel and I saw a blanket and treats set up on the ground.

"What is this?" I asked. Lucas wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Well, since we love each other so much, let's have an official first date, shall we?" I smiled. That was my Lucas.

"But you don't eat," I pointed.

He shrugged, "But you do." I nodded.

We sat down and I ate almost everything that I could digest. Sugar buzzed in my veins. Lucas took my hand into his and licked off some chocolate from the strawberries. His eyes grew dark. My eyes were violet thanks for the mixture of red and blue. "I love you," I whispered to him. My cheeks reddened for the first time.

He smiled and brushed his lips against mines, slightly. "You know what, May?" he smiled, wickedly. "I love you, too." With that Lucas pressed his lips against mines. The kiss was so passionate that I sank into his arms. Everything around me disappeared. All I cared was Lucas's lips on mines.

He was a vampire and I didn't care.

He was my foster brother and I didn't care.

I was a demon and vampire and I didn't care.

I was a Soul Keeper and I didn't care.

All I wanted was Lucas and I could survive any obstacle. Lucas was my why and he was my life.

He's all I ever wanted and that was what makes things right.

It was what makes me…me.


End file.
